The X Games
by Treskttn
Summary: Robin and Raven have been dating for awhile.  But when Raven realizes he can't meet her needs, she's torn between lust and love. Can a thief steal the little bird's heart?  RobinxRavenxRed-X love triangle.  Rated T for swearing and suggestive themes
1. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Hey, Guys! I'm so excited to be working on my first love triangle! Lol especially with my two favorite couples ****J Actually, this will seem a bit odd seeming I don't talk to her much or know much about her but I kinda wanna thank Jinnx for this because I didn't even think about writing a love triangle until reading hers. You should check her stories out, she's a fantastic writer. **

**Take some time to check out my first RaexRed-X fics while you're waiting for me to update J I had a series going, make sure to review it. In order it goes: Kidnapped, Ringtones, then BlueBerries. I think this story may be good because I'm currently writing it in sharpie! Lol and with that, let's continue on to the story.**

**Another reminder: This is my first love triangle, be gentle.**

**Summary: Robin and Raven have been dating for awhile. But when Raven realizes he can't meet her needs, she's torn between lust and love. Or is it love and love? RobinxRavenxRed-X love triangle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

****Rae POV**

I wake up and blink a few times, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. My arms stretch out above me as I let out a soft yawn and take in my surroundings. Gray walls, closed window with a few rays of light peeking through, some eerie decorations, and my bookshelf.

I'm in my room, of course. The thing is, I clearly remember falling asleep in Robin's room. We've been going out for three months and he's been respectful like that. I wake up in my own room everyday. He makes sure of that. He carries me if I fall asleep anywhere other than my room. I don't mind that. I wake up alone everyday. _That_ I do mind.

Not that I'd tell him that. Maybe he'd think that was too fast? Sleeping in the same room wouldn't be wrong. Or even the same bed! If he wasn't ready to do anything, we wouldn't. But sleeping in the same bed? Well, I've never liked waking up alone.

But like I said. He's respectful. He thinks he's doing right. He isn't doing _wrong, _but he could man-up.

"Whatcha thinkin, Sunshine?" A sultry voice breathes on my neck.

Lost in my train of thoughts, I must not have noticed the intruder.

A gloved hand lays on my thigh. On the charcoal glove is a decal I wished I wouldn't see. A red X.

"X," I bite. Though I don't make any attempt to move or stop whatever he's up to. I guess you could say I was used to his visits. He makes one every once in awhile. Though he just teases me about something random going on in my life than leaves. He's not harmful.

The hand on my thigh rubs my leg. Going all the way down to my knee and back up to my waist. This is new. He may visit and bother, but he's never _touched_ me before. Actually, he's never come this close. Never came close enough for me to feel his warm breath on my neck, his muscular chest on my back.

"I like this get-up, Chickadee. Lookin sexy for me there, Babe?" He teases.

I look down. Short 'booty' shorts, As Beast Boy had called them, and a purple beater. His other hand traced my spine, stopping where my shorts begin. He held the trail of my shorts between his thumb and index finger, his index finger on the inside. He followed the path of the shorts to my stomach and stopped there. The feeling of his touch sent shivers up my spine.

"No," I answer, "maybe for my boyfriend, Robin." Then I add hesitantly, "Get your hands off of me."

"Oh yea, Bird Boy… I almost forgot about him," his voice sounded slightly regretful, then he went back to normal, "What's wrong? Only your boyfriend allowed here?" he asks toying with the waist of my panties.

I scoff, "Hardly."

"So, he's not allowed either?"

"He doesn't want- This is none of your business, X! Out, now!" I get off of the bed and point toward the door angrily. "Do I need to call Robin?"

"Touchy. You don't have to tell me twice. Your wish is my command," he says putting his hands up defensively. Then he adds, "For now." I can almost feel his cocky grin.

"For now?"

"But of course. One day I can promise you, that you will be saying that same line to me," and with that, he disappeared.

What is he talking about? Cocky bastard oughta- wait. It surprises me how vulnerable I was around him. I've never been like that during a visit from him. Though, he wasn't acting his usual self like when he normally visits. This wasn't an ordinary visit. I wasn't sure what he was playing at, but this was like a new side of him. Though, because I'm used to his visits, I guess I felt kind of comfortable around him…

Doesn't matter. I shouldn't let him talk to me like that. I shouldn't let him touch me like that. I shouldn't let him into my mind, stealing information that wasn't for him. That's when I reminded myself of his danger. He's a thief. He gets what he wants or he takes it. He's dangerous and I shouldn't be involved. Though that dangerous feeling makes him kind of sexy…

I mentally curse myself for thinking of him that way and remind myself he's a lowlife scumbag. I have Robin and I don't need anyone else.

I tune my ears to hear the talking out in the hall.

"Beast Boy, leave Raven alone," Robin commanded in a bored tone.

"I'm not near her!" BB cries back.

"I heard her tell you to get out of her room," Robin replied starting to get offensive.

"Wasn't me," Beast Boy shrugs off.

Not long after, I hear a knock at my door.

"Rae? You okay in there?" Robin asks.

"Yeah," I answer. He should know by now he doesn't have to knock or ask entrance.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"Of course. You don't have to ask."

"Right," he agreed, "You told me that," he recollects.

"Yeah."

He comes in and stands by me, at a respectable distance, of course. Whereas Red X- I quickly shake the thoughts of him from my mind. Robin's perfect. Red-X shouldn't be getting to me.

Robin then takes one of my hands in his and pulls it up to his lips, sweetly kissing my knuckles, then moving my hand back down and rubbing it tenderly.

I let a small smile grace my lips.

"Good morning," he greets me.

"Good morning," I echo as I close the space between us in two easy steps.

"I made you some tea. Come down and eat with us," he suggested.

That's when I made my decision to not mention any of this Red-X business to Robin. Like all other times, I'll keep it quiet.

"Okay," I agree following him out.

* * *

**A/N: So Robin of course doesn't wanna mess up the team and I'm trying to show the difference between Robin and Red-X. the story gets better. Please review with any suggestions you might have. Also, do u think Raven is a bit too OOC? How am I doing for my first love triangle? REVIEW! thank you.**


	2. Getting Started

**A/N: HOLY MOLY! 3 reviews? Lol its not much but I can deal. I'm glad you guys liked the story. I'm still unsure about it and I'm having issues with OOC but it WILL get better.**

**ALSO! I want to thank EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! and morphious444 for helping me with my ooc problem... lol sadly she helped me after i wrote this chapter so there may be a tad bit of OOC-ness in this. srry.**

**BTW: more review=quicker updates **

**Hope I updated fast enough for you guys!**

**I'll continue though, so here we go =)**

**

* * *

****Rae POV**

I sit at the table with a warm cup of tea in one hand, and a newspaper in the other. The newspaper working as my barrier or fence hiding me from the others as I dwell in my own thoughts.

If I tell Robin he'll most likely get upset. Then jealous. Then obsessive. We all know what it's like when he gets obsessive. It's not pretty.

Beast Boy's screeching laughter brings me out of my thoughts. He hits my shoulder a few times.

"Do ya get it?" he says between laughs.

"Uh," I begin, "yeah. _Funny."_

If I had said 'no' or 'I didn't even hear the joke', he would have tried to explain it or tell it again. And I really wasn't in the mood for that.

"You okay, Rae?" Robin asks rubbing my arm softly.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm fine," I answer, taking a swig of the warm tea and setting the paper down.

"You seem distracted," his eyes narrow. He suspects something.

"Yeah. Its just I really didn't get BB's joke. I was just thinking about it," I lie.

"Raven. I've known you long enough to know when you're lying."

But Beast Boy doesn't give him any time to investigate.

"So, I like said banana every time. Then I said orange. Because it kinda sounds like 'aren't' and like the banana thing is supposed to get kinda annoying and-"

_Oh, I know what's annoying. And it sure as hell ain't yellow. It's short, green, and smells like some kind of foot fungus…_

"OHHHHH!" I interrupt, "Good one! I get it! Ha-he-har-ha," I let out a fake laugh hoping he doesn't see through it.

He plasters on a huge smile and skips away contentedly.

Just as Robin begins to speak again, the alarm blares his unspoken words away. _Saved by the bell…_

He sighs, "We'll talk about this later." I nod and follow him to the monitor.

"X," I huff when I see the monitor.

"Red-X," Robin declares as if I had said nothing. I guess it's a leader thing.

I roll my eyes.

"Titans, GO!" _Wow. So unpredictable Boy Blunder. _He earns himself another eye-roll. I quickly teleport myself to the coordinates.

An abandoned warehouse. _That's original. _Why do they even come here? And why do we bother to come here and 'stop' them? They're never doing anything! What _is_ there to do in an empty warehouse anyways?

I swipe my thoughts away. Keep your mind on the task at hand.

"Why hello there, Poptart," Red-X greets me. Though I can't see him…

"Poptart?" I reply. Stupidest nickname yet.

Just as I start to wonder where he is, he pulls me behind some crates.

"Because you're as sweet as sugar," He explains, dripping in sarcasm.

I roll my eyes, "_That's me alright."_

I struggle to break free of his grasp but he hold my wrists tightly behind my back. I swing my foot back and into his crotch.

"Whoa! Low blow! Keep that up and I won't be able to give you what you want…"

He pins me to the wall hands over my head.

"You know, we never did finish our chat, Princess."

"What a shame. And you may address me as 'Your Majesty'," I reply.

He ignores my sarcasm and continues his rant, "So, what I think you said was-" he takes this time to stick my hands to the wall with a gooey red X. He uses his now unoccupied hand to hold my waist, and one hand goes on my lower back , arching it ever so slightly. "-Robin isn't man enough for you?"

I don't reply because I slightly agree with him.

"Huh, well that's surprising. Because if I had you to myself for one night, I'd wanna explore your body. Show you places you didn't know about. I'd make all your desires a reality, and neither of us would be able to get enough…" He said huskily. Arrogant bastard…

"I'm sure," I say rather caustically.

"Well, if you really wanna know…" He then grabs the neck of my leotard and stretches it down a bit, as a steep V-neck would be, then he takes out a marker and writes something right between my breasts. He lets go of my leotard and it snaps back to normal.

"_Really? _You had to write it _there?"_

"Sure, this way Bird Boy will never see it."

"_Real funny," _I remark in a bored tone.

"Titans *GO*!" Robin calls as he drop kicks X and extends his bo-staff.

"You okay?" Robin asks, taking out a bird-a-rang and cutting me down.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me," I answer.

Red-X quickly recovers and jumps to his feet again. Beast Boy attacks first. He morphs into a cheetah and runs at X. When he gets to X he quickly changes into a ram. X swiftly dodges the blow and watches Beast Boy ram into the wall. Knocking himself out.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Starfire yells, flying over X. She hits him with some star bolts and he skids to the floor.

He gets up and huffs. I can feel his annoyed mood. He's not here to fight. He won't let it last too long. He was only here to give me the message. He throws a large X that tightly wraps around her, pulling her from the air. She sinks and lands atop of Cyborg. He then traps them both in a net. Then he turns to Robin and me.

"Like I said, Sunshine, you need a _man,_" and with that he disappeared.

"Huh?" Robin turns to me. Yeah, Red-X definitely did _that_ on purpose.

"I don't know. He's teasing you again, Robin. Do you guys have like a bromance or something?"

He rolls his eyes then goes to help the others.

* * *

I sit in my room still unsure of what Red-X wants. No, it's obvious what he wants, just unsure of why he wants it from me. No, I don't think he cares who he gets it from. …Then why isn't he bothering Starfire?

I get up and walk over to my mirror. A short, red satin dress, strapless. Red pumps. It doesn't look like me in the mirror. I've had this dress for awhile. I should at least let X I mean business. No games.

I silently levitate out of my window, then look into my cleavage for directions.

_Dear Sunshine,_

_224 Jump Street. Apartment 63_

_You can let yourself in. Come at around 10ish._

_See you then, oh and nice rack ;)_

_-X_


	3. Drama Begins

**A/N: I was told by someone very wise that I kept Red-X in character. Good to know I kept **_**someone**_** in character. He may seem a tad OOC in this chapter. This one seems a bit rushed and im not sure why but the chapter seems rushed Sorry about tht And now because I always wanted to do this (lol I love it when ppl put me in theirs):**

**Roth-Grayson-kydd: CHYEA! Bad boys are delicious!… pardon my [terrible] Spanish. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cori the freak-of-nature: Why thank you! OOOOOOOOOOo I absolutely love your review!**

**Morphious444: Thank you soo much for your help with everything! YOU ROCK!**

**Dude Your Awesome8: SHE HAS BIG BOOBS OKAY? XD you'd better read :[ LOL jk thanks for giving it a try. I love u sister.**

**

* * *

**

Red-X POV

_Hehe_, I mused, _The look on Bird Boy's face was PRICELESS! Rae probably won't come. Meh, at least I got a nice look at her rack…_

I take a walk over to my couch and plop down, grabbing the newspaper. Actually, I think Raven will be surprised it she does come. I think she may come out of pure curiosity. It doesn't look at all like a place a thief would stay at all. The living room has a modern feeling to it. A straight white couch with two love seats on the left and right bordering the glass coffee table in front of the couch. Oh, and a small TV (its hard to steal a flat screen).

The kitchen is just granite counter tops bordering all the way around. It's rather small. A small, round, white table in the middle of the room with two chairs set around it. Of course all of those kitchen appliances also. The walls are green in both the kitchen and living room. The bathroom is pretty plain as is my bedroom. The bedroom is painted a deep red with a large king-sized bed in the middle, black nightstands on either side, and a dresser with a mirror above it.

Yes, this is my real place. Yes, this is home. Yes, it was rather risky to give the little princess that information, but she won't tell anyone. She never has. Actually, I developed a trust for her. Too bad she can't trust me. She shouldn't. I'd feel bad for her if she _did_ trust me…

Still, it was a pleasant surprise to have Sunshine here at my door. She stood before me in the most ravishing dress. It clung to all of her curves. Fit her petite frame in a way that hypnotized me.

Her presence has always intoxicated me. She always left me wanting more. She's beautiful in a unique way. She's sexy in a hard to get way. She's danger in all forms of the word. She's everything I need, and if she's here, she needs me too.

**Rae POV**

I stand in his doorway. He stands in front of me, drinking in my appearance with his eyes. He's leaning on one hand holding him up in the doorway.

I raise an eyebrow, "Are you gonna let me in?"

He jumps a bit, still in that costume. "Of course, Princess," he gestures inside. I strut past him and take a seat on his couch.

"Stole _all_ of this, X? Impressive…" I tease. I'm surprised, I didn't expect it to look so nice in here.

"No," he answers. He saunters over to the couch and takes a seat next to me. He then reaches to his side and pulls out two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. He pours a bit in both glasses and hands me one. I take it hesitantly. "What are ya doin here, Sunshine?"

"I'm not sure," I answer truthfully.

He drapes one arm around my neck, lifting his mask up so his square jaw and full lips are in view. He leans over, placing kisses in the crook of my neck. I lean my head back and moan softly as he continues. He places the other hand on my breast. Then it hits me. I'm at X's house. On X's couch. Letting his lips kiss me. Letting his hands touch me.

I quickly place the glass onto the table and shove X away from me, making sure to slap him across the face.

He reaches a hand up to feel his face then he lets out a light chuckle.

"You make no sense," he started, "You came to my house. What do you want, Rae? A conversation? I didn't invite you here to talk."

"Listen, X," I start harshly, "You don't touch or kiss me unless I say you're allowed to. I don't like being treated in such a way."

He scoffed, "Then why are you here? You're here because you have a man that _doesn't_ treat you that way-"

"A _gentleman,"_ I correct.

"-right. But you want a real man. You're just not used to one. You will be, I can help."

"But, Robin," I begin to feel guilty.

"-will never have to find out," he adds to my comment.

"I'm sorry, X. I shouldn't have come," I begin to get up but he pulls me back down.

"Don't think you can just come in here, tease, then leave. Don't think that my door is always open. This could be your only chance, Babe. I'd hate for you to miss it…"

* * *

Unlike most days, I wake up to the bright light provided by the sun of a new day. I yawn and as if a routine, I stretch and roll over. Reaching my arms out, anticipating the ruffled sheets of where Robin neglected to lay, being a gentleman and all. But instead I grab hold to my source of warmth. One of his arms wrapped around my lower back, the other hand tracing the shape of my bare body. I look into his face. Square jaw, black ruffled hair, deep green eyes. He is a handsome bastard.

He's cocky. He's arrogant. He's sexy. He's handsome. He's one hell of a kisser among other things… And he's dangerous. He's so dangerous. Yet here, in his arms, I feel safe.

Jason. That's his name. Formally known in my mind as Red-X.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

I don't respond. I just stare at his muscular bare chest. The lower half is covered by blankets.

"And Bird Boy hasn't tapped that yet? Well, I'm honored that you came to the master. You're pretty good, Princess. Best sex I've ever had," he regarded cockily.

"Not a word of this to the others," I snap, getting out of bed.

"Mum's the word. You know, I always knew you'd like it rough."

"Shut up! Sorry, but I'm fed up with your snide remarks. Say something intelligent, slightly interesting, or even less annoying for once or keep your cocky mouth shut." I slide my panties on. He just watches me.

"Touchy. You're just bitchy now that you got whatcha want."

I take a deep breath to calm myself down. I slip the dress over my head.

"Sorry," I reply through clenched teeth.

"It's fine. I like 'em feisty," he purred.

I grabbed a random statue off of his dresser and whip it at him. He catches it swiftly then laughs a bit.

"Ok, ok, sorry," he says, "You going back now?"

I nod, "I'll be back tonight," I hesitate.

"See ya then, doll face."

I nod and walk out.

* * *

I sit at the kitchen table, waiting for the others to wake. I have a mug of tea in one hand, the other is laying on the table. My fingers drumming on the wood guiltily.

Robin walks in and kisses my cheek.

"How'd you sleep?" he asks.

It seems odd to hear someone talk to me without adding a shallow nickname. I slept great, actually. It was worth it to pay X a visit. Last night was amazing…

I snap out of my trance. "Fine," I answer casually.

"That's good," he says, setting up the coffee pot.

"Yeah."

He turns to me, crosses his arms, and leans against the counter with a cocked grin.

"So, where _did_ you fall asleep last night? You weren't in your room."

"Yeah. I fell asleep on the roof when I was meditating," I lie then begin to panic. He knows something.

"I looked there."

"And you could see through that stupid mask and over your huge ego? Impressive."

His eyes narrow and he tenses, "Yeah. But I didn't see you. I guess you were hiding behind that cold glacier you call a personality," he bites back.

I sip my tea.

He sits next to me and places an arm around me, "Sorry," he apologized, kissing my cheek. "I went too far. I don't wanna fight, Rae. I trust you." Those words cut through me and I feel horrible. But he continues, "I think we should go on a date tomorrow night. A formal date. Just you and me."

"Yeah," I manage to say, "I'd like that. I-I think I need to meditate."

"I'll join you."

"No, thanks. I'd like to be alone."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW. I'll update again when I break double digits on reviews (basically I want atleast over 10 reviews) **


	4. Double Date?

**A/N: So im supposed to be reading right now but I must write! The pen is mightier than… the book? Who cares, anyways you guys upset me greatly. I just barely reached 10 reviews T-T I mean when someone tells me they won't continue unless they get so many reviews, I sign in as anonymous and review agen! XD This chapter was written with Morphious444. She helped me write this chapter :) without her i wouldnt have finished. THANKYOU**

**How about this? I want all of you who like this story to go out and tell ALL of your friends about this story! TELL THE OTHER RED-X FANS! SPREAD THE WORD! ADVERTISE~! TELL UR FRENDS!**

**Tell ur friends, parents, local hobos, cats, dogs, ferrets, bunnies,, EVERYONE!**

**Please? I'm desperate. Reviews make me update faster. This time I'm serious. I won't update unless I get 15 reviews. REVIEW! I'll give u a cookie ****J … 2 cookies?**

**morphious444: Hm well thank you! I'M SECRETLY RAVEN IN DISGUISE! :D and haha I try. Thanks for reviewing! U ROCK!**

**Angelica: hey, sorry for updating slow-ish. I used to update like legit every night! But then I stopped getting reviews and I decided to attempt to get some reviews from the ppl who favorite but don't review. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue.**

**Dude Your Awesome8: You don't have to like Raven with Red-X. As long as you like Red-X im okay with it. And chya, it makes for a fun read because the hero with the villian is ALWAYS a fun read! :D**

**Sarah: So I was like waiting for these reviews to come in and congrats! You were the 10th review thus the review that caused me to post this chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews and I did decide to take a look at the summary. I think I kinda sorta fixed it, maybee? Yea, thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it.**

**IMPORTANT: I'M GOING TO BE CHANGING MY PEN NAME SOON. YOU WOULD HAVE TO KNOW THE FULL STORY BUT MY NAME IS GOING BACK TO ITS ORIGINAL STATE. MY PEN NAME WILL BE Treskttn**

**

* * *

**

Rae POV

After talking to Robin I take my tea and head up to the roof to meditate. I'm going to start needing extra meditation time. Last night, Jason's apartment was torn up. He didn't seem to mind. Though, he just got laid so why would he mind? My powers reached out and destroyed pretty much everything in his apartment.

So if this is going to work, meditation time is vital.

I have to admit, I do like the difference between Robin and Red-X. It's like the best of both worlds. It makes me not mind waiting for Robin as much. I'm still unsure of what Robin's waiting for, but I don't think I care anymore.

So, what? When Robin _does_ come around, I just forget about X and leave him behind? I couldn't… could I? Okay, so I guess that's the first thing on my list.

_**Do NOT get emotionally attached to Red-X in ANY way.**_

Robin is starting to suspect something. Which really sucks. More sneaky just leads to more suspicion. So how do I fix this?

"Penny for your thoughts, Chickadee?"

I fall from the air and onto my butt. I slowly stand up, rubbing my backside, and send him a glare.

"Maybe. How about a dollar? Sorry, but my thoughts are much more expensive than your tiny brain can handle," I muse.

Red-X just looks at me. I can almost feel his smirk. "Oh, but I know for a fact that you come much cheaper than that. Besides, just like last night, the best things in life are free."

I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms across my chest, shifting my weight onto one foot.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. But listen, I came here to tell you something."

"And what would that be?" I ask, already annoyed.

He hesitates and wrings his hands, seemingly nervous and unsure of what he's about to say. "I want to take you out tonight," he declared. "Just once. I want to show you that I'm not all that bad."

I just look at him. I don't think he understands that we, he and I, have a relationship that is strictly… sex.

Yeah, I don't even want a relationship with him. I have a relationship with Robin. If I wanted a night on the town, it'd be Robin that I go to. Though X did help me. And he _does_ seem slightly sincere.

"Okay, X. I'll take you up on that offer," I agree.

"Cool. But this is a one time only thing. Just wanna prove to you that I can be different…"

"Okay." I pick up a rock and toss it back and forth in my hands. Then, in a quick movement, I turn and chuck it at X. He catches it, of course.

"GO! Before someone sees you!" I command. "And don't come back here… EVER!"

He laughs a bit, "You sure I can't stop by your room first? Maybe you and I could take a trip up to your bedroom right now…"

"No. I'll see you tonight."

"At seven. See you tonight, Sunshine."

Then he disappeared, as usual. Though I do like that mysterious side of him. And I continue to meditate.

* * *

"Going somewhere?" Cyborg asked. He's standing in my door way, as I stood in front of my mirror, leaned on his back on the side, arms crossed.

"Out," I reply, eyeing him from the mirror, smoothing down my shirt. I'm donning a black tank top with a black net t-shirt over it, tight dark wash ripped jeans, and black converse.

He walks in fully, making sure the door is closed and locked behind him. "It's not right what you're doin', Rae."

"Huh?" I ask, turning to meet eye contact.

"Robin's a good guy. You're really hurting him," Cy informs me. _Oh Boy. He knows._

"How'd you find out?" I panic. Does Robin know too?

"It's pretty obvious. But I'm the only one who noticed your absence and sneaking around. But Star is too naïve, BB doesn't care enough to notice, and Robin's too smitten and blinded by love. Red-X, Raven? _Really?"_

I look down at my feet, he hugs me and pats my back.

"You're going to have to break this off soon, Rae. I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into. You have a good thing goin, Rae. Don't mess it up."

I smile and nod, "_Please don't tell him…"_ I whisper.

"I won't," he promised. "Now go. I'll cover for you. But I won't like it."

"Thank you."

**

* * *

**

Cyborg POV

I walk down to the kitchen. That girl is gonna get herself into a lot of trouble someday. She'll learn eventually. Poor Robin. Yeah, he's supposedly the 'greatest detective in Jump City'. Psshhh. Not even close if he can't see what's right in front of him. I wont intervene. Scratch that, I already did. I won't bother Robin about it. What he doesn't know will hurt him in the future. I walk into the kitchen and look around.

"Alright Y'all! I have an idea! Let's go to the carnival-fair-thingy!" I put on a wide smile and pump my fist in the air.

"I HEAR YA!" BB agrees fist-pounding me.

"Most glorious idea, friend Cyborg!" Starfire says, flying over to me and BB.

"Yeah, sure. Lemme go get Rae," Robin smiles.

I grab his arm as he tries to walk down the hall, "She doesn't wanna go. She barricaded herself in her room," I inform him.

"Yeah, but maybe if I talk to her she'll-"

"No," I cut him off, "You know how she is. She doesn't want to come. Leave her be."

"Oh. Maybe I should just stay with her then…"

"NO!" I shout. Everyone just looks at me with wide eyes. "It's uh… her time of the month?"

"No it's not…" Robin argues.

"Okay. Just leave her alone, Robin. She told me not to let anyone bother her."

At this point I see a hurt expression cross his face.

"Okay," He agrees.

**

* * *

**

Rae POV

I stare at X incredulously, then take a look at my surroundings. "A carnival?" I ask him, "_Really?"_

"Well, yeah. I guess it _is_ rather cliché, but whatever. I thought it'd be fun! Just you and-"

"Oh, yes," I roll my eyes, "I _love_ carnivals."

"Chill out, Sunshine. It'll be fun. Consider this foreplay for tonight," He winked before getting out of the car. He walked around the vehicle and opened the door for her. He gave extended his hand politely and I just ignored it.

"Foreplay? I thought you said you were being different?"

"Uh, I am. I mean I just opened the door for you. What more could you want?"

He was just Jason tonight. Not X.

"I like you the normal way you are, you know that, right? You don't need to put on this gentleman act."

"Who said it's an act? And you like me?" His eyebrows arched.

I scowled. I didn't mean to let that slip out, "Not really. But I guess in some sort of twisted way, yes. I do like you."

"Ouch. You know that hurt, Rae. Deeply. And here I thought we were in love and what we had really meant something…" His words were drenched in sarcasm and sprinkled in mock hurt.

"Har har. I hate you."

"I love you too. Now what do you want to do first?"

I looked up. The first thing I saw was the ferris wheel, "Big wheel thing," I suggest lamely.

He laughs, "Well don't you sound enthusiastic," he mused.

"Yeah okay," I reply as we get on.

We both sit in the cart and it begins to spin. He drapes his arm around my shoulders.

"You know, this could work out," he mentions.

"What?"

"Us."

"Hmmm. I guess. Not that we have anything."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

He knows what I mean. He just wants me to say it. He wants me to admit I'm using him. He's trying to guilt me.

"Well, let's put it this way, you are a thief. I'm a hero."

"Arrogant much?" He winks.

"No, it just doesn't work that way."

"Anything to change your mind?"

I shrug and give him a cheeky smile. We're almost to the top of the ferris wheel at this point. He leans in and presses his lips to mine. He slips his tongue into my mouth and we start that never ending battle for dominance.

**

* * *

**

Normal Pov

They had been there for an hour now. The rest of the Titans that is.

"What have we missed?" Cyborg asked.

"THE FERRIS WHEEL!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yes. We have over looked the giant spinning wheel," Starfire agreed.

Robin just stood there with his jaw dropped.

"What's wrong? No, Robin. It is NOT a plane OR superman, it's just a bird." Cyborg informed him.

"Is that… It can't be…" He started.

"What?" Starfire asked concerned.

"Raven?" He yelled, dropping his cotton candy.

Cyborg looked up and mentally cursed himself for being so daft.

"No! That's just-"

"A RANDOM PURPLE-HAIRED SUPERHERO?"

"Calm down, probably just a fan."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Raven pushed Jason away.

"What?" Jason asked, slightly boggled from the kiss ending so abruptly.

"Someone called my name…"

"I didn't hear anything," He lied.

She looked down and spotted Robin right away.

"SHIT! He sees me! I hope he didn't see me kissing you…"

* * *

"DID YOU SEE HER KISSING THAT SCUM?"

"No!" Cyborg lied. "She wasn't kissing him. They're just talking. She didn't want me to tell you this but… her cousin is in town and he doesn't know she's a superhero. She was gonna meet him and tell him so he won't freak out…"

"But if he's her cousin, wouldn't he know about the prophecy and her powers?" Robin reasoned.

"Well, it's uh, her mom got married again, and her step-dad has a sister. Who had a son… that's full mortal…?"

Robin seemed to buy it, "So, she's on a secret date with her cousin?"

"Sure?" Cyborg agreed.

"MOST GLORIOUS!" Star cried out.

"Who cares?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robin. You know what, we'll let Robin take care of this on his own. We'll just go on the Scrambler again," Cyborg decided, pulling Beast Boy and Starfire away.

* * *

"No he probably didn't notice us…" Jason comforted her. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry?" She shouts, "How can I not worry? Oh, God. I knew this was a bad idea," She dropped her head into her hands.

He hated to say it but he looked at her and said, "It's fine, I'll say I'm your brother."

She threw her arms around him in a quick hug, "Thank you soo much! You know, you really are a good guy," She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

They both hopped out of the cart and walked over to Robin. He didn't look too happy.

"Hey, Robin, what're you doing here?" Raven asked delicately.

"You're not going to introduce me to you're friend?" He replied with a smirk.

"Oh, sorry," Jason started, "I'm Jason. Raven's brother," he held out his hand.

Robin ignored it. "Brother? Cyborg said cousin…"

_He knows…_ Raven cursed herself.

Jason exchanged a look with Raven then quickly corrected himself.

"Sorry, my mind is a bit lost today…" Jason apologized.

"Yes. Robin, this is my COUSIN, Jason. Jason, this is my boyfriend," Raven introduced.

Robin walked over to Raven and wrapped his arm around her, claiming his territory.

The air between the three grew silent and awkward.

"I have to pee!" Raven excused herself running to the bathroom.

Robin gave it a second then turned to Jason, "Who are you?"

"Jason. I'm Rae's cousin."

"Ok. Now let's hear the truth."

"That was the truth."

"You're lying. If you're having an affair with Raven I swear to God, I will-"

Jason cut him off, "If you break her heart, I swear to God I will do exactly the same. You have a good girl on your hands. Don't mess it up. Another guy will take her right out from under you if you don't watch yourself. If I had a girl like Raven, I'd treat her right and never let her go. But if you do break her heart, it'll be the last heart you ever break, because I _will_ kill you."

Robin smirked, obviously not seeing him as a threat, "Fair enough."

**

* * *

**

In the bathroom…

"I TOLD YOU TO COVER FOR ME! NOT BRING THE REST OF THE TEAM TO SPY ON MY FUCKING DATE!" Raven yelled at Cyborg through the communicator.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that you'd be there?"

"Uh! I don't know, common sense? You knew we wouldn't be at the tower! Why couldn't you bring them there?"

"They'd try to bother you!"

"Ugh! What ever, I'll get rid of him."

"Which one?" Cyborg asked.

"Who cares, which ever leaves first." She closed her communicator and walked out of the bathroom and back to the two men.

"Did you guys find anything to talk about?" She asked linking arms with the two of them.

"Oh, definitely," Jason replied smoothly.

"Well, Robin, I'm heading to Jason's apartment. He just moved in and I told him I'd help him get his stuff unpacked."

"Maybe I could help?" he suggested.

"NO!" she replied a bit too quickly. "I mean, they need you at the tower. Alert me if you need anything," She said, quickly pecking him on the cheek.

He shot Jason a glare before pulling Raven in and pressing his lips against hers in a heated kiss. His kiss wasn't like the others he gave. This one was rough and hard. Raven quickly fell into the kiss. When they finished, he winked at her and walked away to find Cyborg and the rest.

Jason grabbed Raven's wrist and held her in a tight grasp.

**

* * *

**

Rae POV

I look over at him, my breath hitched and my heart racing. He doesn't have that usual cocky grin of his, more like an indecisive expression. I pull the covers over my bare body, sweat running down his neck.

"You coming back tomorrow?" he asks, pulling me closer.

"Can't. I'm going out with Robin."

His face falls and he lets me go, turning and shutting the light next to the bed off.

I turn on my side with a frown, and go to sleep.


	5. The XGames

**A/N: Hey guys! OMG 18 reviews! I can't believe it! Lol! You guys are great. But sadly, the bar must be raised. Can we, by any chance, hit 25? Hmmm? Ok we'll try.**

**`Sadly I wont be able to update agen tomorrow cuz im chillen with my dad all day -_- lol hes a good guy.**

**Ok, I shall continue**

**Caitylyn: Yes, X is slightly jealous… and spiteful ;)**

**Angelica: YES! Of course I shall update quickly! Just for u ;) lol thank you sooo much for reviewing im sooo glad u like it.**

**IsabellaRoth: Robin shud get a fair chance also! ;) thanks for reviewing ill get to reading your story quickly.**

**Oanaxs345:… OKAY! :D thanks for reviewing.**

**elainehac123 : Yeah, I 3 X! Thanks for ur review (idk if I mentioned u before.)**

**Sarah: Yep yep, robin needs a chance too.**

**Morphious444: ill mention it just for u ^^**

**Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee: sorry, idk how many e's are there. Lol he didn't fall for it. you'll see.**

**

* * *

**

Rae POV

9:38am. I wake up from my dreamless sleep only to send a hazy glance to the alarm clock. I yawn and arch my back only to feel a satisfying crack then I smack my lips and roll onto my side, facing the edge of the bed. A pair of muscular arms wrap around my waist. I smile then realize I'm at _his_ house. Quickly I scramble out of his bed and get up, pulling on my jeans which lay on the floor. Why do I feel this should be the other way around? Anyways, I look at him, laying on the bed his shirtless body flexing.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask hurt. He knows that he should tell me if I'm not back at the tower before everyone else wakes up.

"Don't blame me for _your_ problems, Sunshine," he said with a cocky smirk. Of course, it seemed that he had been trying to make this harder on me.

I send him a sideways glance then grab my communicator. "Whatever," I huff, "See ya later." I know why he didn't wake me up. He's being spiteful. He was upset last night. Maybe because Robin interrupted our date? Or maybe it's because I'm not coming back tonight because I'll be with Robin…

He just gives me a smirk and I teleport myself to my room where Robin sits on my bed. I jump a bit then anger swells inside me.

"What are you doing in my room?"

He looks at me and for a second I see hurtful and disappointed expressions flash across his face before they are both replaced with annoyance. "Where were you? You couldn't have just stayed at your 'cousin's' house…"

"None of your business."

"But it is my business, Raven!" He stands up, his face getting hot as he continued to yell, "You made a promise to this team! You're my girlfriend, Raven! You're never home! Where do you go? You should let us know where you are at ALL times!"

"Don't you trust me, Robin, you should know better."

"_Should_ I trust you?" he asks. His eyes look at me pleadingly, at least, _they would_, if it wasn't for his mask. Then I looked down at my feet. "Should I, Raven? Because I'm not even sure anymore." his voice is softer now.

"Maybe," I reply, knowing the answer is- in fact - no.

"Raven, I need an answer. Please."

I look away from him, "I haven't done anything illegal Robin."

"Was that _really _your cousin?"

I nod, "Yea."

"I trust you, Raven. Don't take that away. Because believe me, it's hard to get back," and with his little drama scene, he leaves my room.

* * *

I turn to Cyborg. "How do I look?" I ask doing a quick spin around. A spaghetti strapped black-velvet dress, fishnet stockings, and black heels.

"Like a cheater," Cyborg grumbles.

I shoot him a death glare, "Ok. That's what I am. But what do I look like?"

"You look great Rae."

"Really?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Yes. Now go get your man."

**

* * *

**

Robin POV

I stand at the door, knowing for a fact there's something up. That guy was weird yesterday. I could've sworn he was kissing Raven. I'll have to step up my game. This night needs to be perfect. Though I can't get his words out of my head. _"You have a good girl on your hands. Don't mess it up. Another guy will take her right out from under you if you don't watch yourself. If I had a girl like Raven, I'd treat her right and never let her go. But if you do break her heart, it'll be the last heart you ever break, because I will kill you."_

There was definitely something up with him. He can't be her cousin. But there was something familiar about him. Like I've met him before…

I wipe away my thoughts as Raven enters the room. She looks gorgeous. The black velvet over her smooth, pale, marble-like skin. Those long legs, and curves. I reach and take her hand in mine, rubbing her soft skin with my thumb.

"You look amazing," I tell her.

She smiles and her cheeks become glazed with rouge, "Thank you."

I see her give me the once-over. I'm just wearing a nice pair of blue jeans, a white polo, a dark blue blazer, the sleeves rolled up, white sneakers, and a pair of sunglasses. She bites her bottom lip and smiles, her way of saying I look nice.

"You ready to go?" I ask her.

She nods and we go to my R-cycle, she gets on the back and wraps her arms around me.

We get to the restaurant and we're seated immediately.

"This is really nice, Richard," She says, using my real name.

I smile, "Anything for you."

"Yeah, we haven't been out in awhile."

"You're never at the tower," I regard, my brows knitting together, "Where do you go anyways?"

I almost missed it, but I see her eyes look up to the right corner as she bites the inside of her cheek. She does this when she's thinking, making something up. She quickly corrects herself and sends me a reassuring smile. "I've been at this café. It just opened up. They play a lot of loud music. Like rock. Punk rock… I didn't think you'd like a place like that. So I didn't take you there."

"You don't like noise…" I remind her.

"Some noise. Such as Beast Boy, his voice, his video games… I mostly just don't like noise when I'm reading," she shrugs, taking a bite of the chicken she ordered.

"Maybe. Take me sometime, it's like I don't see you anymore."

She smiled, "Okay. How's that 'Slade Hunt' going?" she changes the subject.

I shrug. "Well. He's no where! I gave up awhile ago. Actually, I'm really interested in finding Red-X. I'm sick of him getting away."

I watch her carefully as emotions cross her face. First alarm, then she corrects herself and puts on a look of curiosity.

"Why?" she asks.

"I dunno," I reply, wondering why she cares.

"He really doesn't do anything. He's not really a threat. I mean who is he hurting."

_Now I'm really curious. _Is she defending the enemy? WHY? There's something going on here. It's not good.

"Why are you defending him?"

She stops and looks at me, then takes a sip of wine. "I'm not. Sorry. I'm not sure why I'm acting so weird. Too much wine maybe?" She laughs.

"Yeah, maybe," I reply moving the glass of wine away from her.

"So why did you bring me here?" She asks as the waitress sets down a plate with a large slice of cheesecake on it. She takes away the dirty plates and hands us two forks. I thank her as she leaves.

"Well," I scoop a bit of cake into my mouth, "I wanted to tell you something."

She smiles as I feed her the cake, "What?"

"Well," I take her hand from across the table, "Raven… I love you."

She drops her fork and her eyes widen.

Just as I prepare for the worst, she says delicately, "I love you, too."

* * *

We get back to the tower and we're in the middle of making out. We're attempting to navigate through the tower to my room, as we kiss. We're banging into walls and tripping over stuff but we catch each other and hold each other up as we walk.

What started as a sweet, chaste, kiss turned into a heated make-out session when she pressed for more. We get into my room and she pushes me onto the bed, throwing my belt to the side. She leans down and kisses me as she pulls her shoes off and throws them to the side. I pull her down on top of me and roll us over so I'm on top of her. I lightly graze my teeth over her neck and kiss her neck, darting my tongue out to taste her.

She wastes no time in pulling off my jacket and shirt. And in a matter of minutes, she's lying underneath me, in just a pair of lacey underwear and see through lace bra.

**

* * *

**

Rae POV

I wake up feeling better than ever. I yawn and stretch my legs out. I look at the alarm clock, 8:30am. I better get back to the tower. As I try to get up, a pair of arms wrap around me. Jason. I turn and smile. ROBIN! Oh yea. Then it all comes back to me and I smile wider, pulling Robin closer and kissing him again, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"Good morning, Sunshine," He greets me. My eyebrows knit together.

"What'd you call me?"

He raises his eyebrow, "It's an expression, Rae."

I laugh and reply, "Oh yea, I knew that."

He laughs at my cuteness and kisses my nose.

Then I remember Jason, again. I can't just keep seeing him now. Not now that Robin said he loves me. I mean I love him too. Not Red-X. Right? Especially now that Robin and I went all the way. I don't need X, right?

I quickly scramble out of bed, heart set on going to Red-X before I change my mind.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"I'll be back in a little bit," I reply, throwing on my dress, who needs underwear?

* * *

In a matter of minutes, I find myself standing in front of Red-X's door. Bare foot, bed head, and a wrinkled dress. I knock on the door and in two minutes, X comes to the door.

He answers the door, hair a mess, sleepy-eyed, with just blue plaid boxers.

"Well, good morning, Cutie. To whom do I owe the pleasures of seeing you here so bright and early? Robin neglected to meet your needs last night?"

I smile and push past him.

"Ok, sure. Come in. Want some coffee?" He offers.

"Sure."

He walks by me and picks up his coffee mug. I walk over and take a seat at the table. He looks at me and his eyes widen and he almost drops his coffee cup.

"WHOA! Ok, so like, obviously you came here to fuck…" He regards.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"Well, you already took off your underwear…"

I glare at him, making sure to cross my legs tightly. The smug smirk returns to his face.

"Okay," he winks, "We'll talk about that one later."

He walks to the coffee maker and pours me a mug, handing it to me and sitting across from me.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Well, last night, when I was with Robin.."

He smiles widely, "You broke up?"

"No," I say annoyed. His face falls.

"Then what?"

"He said he loves me. And what I'm saying is that I can't do this anymore."

"So… you broke up with him?"

"No! I'm 'breaking up' with you!" I clarify.

"You can't break up with me!" He orders.

"Chya, I know. We're not going out."

"No, what I mean is: We're playing _my _game now. So since it's my game, we play by _my_ rules."

I sigh, "Your game?" I reply dully.

"Yes. The X-Game."

I roll my eyes, "And what is the 'X- Game'?"

"Well, it's simple. I'll just have to see you here. Every night, pretty much. We just keep seeing each other. The rules are, you do as I say."

"What if I don't?"

"Then you lose. And I tell the titans."

My heart sank. I got a lump in my throat and started to find it harder to breath, as my eyes filled with tears.

"X, you can't do this," I plead.

"To hell I can't! You're in too deep, and if I tell Robin _now…"_

"DON'T! Please, X. I'm begging."

"Yeah, not my problem. I'll see you tonight," he says, pretty much kicking me out.

* * *

I sit in my room, holding the teddy bear Jason won me at the carnival close to me. This can't be happening. I should've never let it happen. I let my warm tears run down my face freely. What am I going to do? I can't just keep seeing him. Then I remember, _every game has a cheat code…_


	6. True Feelings

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, i always start around 9:30 and then this guy asked me out so i was excited and talking to him XD I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ANGELICA!**

**Dude Your Awesome8: Thank you, sis!**

**Angelica: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! YOU ROCK! You come on and check everyday and ALWAYS review! Thank you soooo much for that.**

**morphious444: DUDE! u stopped messaging me! KEEP IN TOUCH! and the teddy bear was for u.**

**IsabellaRoth: U R AMAZING! ur english is fantastic, dont worry. And yes! JASON IS THE HOTTEST FIRE THT I WOULD HAPPILY BURN IN! thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

I sit on my bed. _What should I do? _Though sneaking around is fun and exciting, I'm starting to think it's not worth it. But if I stop, Red-X will tell the team. Robin and I will be over. And, as if here to make my life worse, the alarm rings, and I swiftly run into my closet and put on my leotard and cloak as fast as my short legs let me. Then, I hear it. The thing I was hoping I wouldn't. Robin's shout, drifting and echoing as a short whisper through the hall. "_Red-X."_

Going to the coordinates I was told, I found myself standing in front of a museum. _Typical. _I walk inside to see the perpetrator had left it neat. All except for one broken case. I take a look but I'm not sure what was taken.

"Looking for this?" Red X appears in front of me holding a very large stone, which I assumed to be a ruby.

"I guess," I reply honestly, knowing it's just him, "What is it?"

"A ruby of course."

What is this, a museum or a jewelry store?

"Ok." I walk toward him with my hand outstretched in front of me, and with a lazy voice I declare, "Hand it over, X. Don't make this rough."

Of course, that's the moment when the other titans enter the building and we can hear the scampering of them.

"Oh! But, Sunshine! I know you like it rough," And with that, X sent a kick to my chest, and I skid to the floor with hitched breath. I stand up and wipe the dirt off of my leotard.

"Azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!" My black aura swarmed into the air, grasping at X. He dodged it and flipped back, jumping off of Robin on the way. He turned and easily swiped Starfire from the air with a large red X and a smaller one over her eyes. He then landed a right hook to Robin's jaw. Robin landed on the ground but tumbled backwards and used his hands to spring himself up. He threw aimless punches in X's direction, and for once I wondered why Robin was so off his game. X didn't give me anymore time to think about that because he threw a net that captured Robin and X went on to his next victim.

He grabbed Beast Boy by his shirt, and flung him at the wall. Just as he turned to the older brother of the group, a blast from a certain blue sonic cannon hit his chest. He hit the ground for what seemed to be the first time today and quickly launched himself back up and sent a gooey X into the sonic cannon. With that he jumped up and landed four spinning kicks to Cyborg's chest. Cyborg landed onto the ground with the sound of scraping metal. I quickly found myself springing into action, only to have one wrist grabbed, then the other. He pulled my hands behind my back and taped them together using another X. He then pulled my arms up and sent a kick to my back, sending me to the floor for the second time today.

He turned with a graceful kick to Cyborg's head, then stuck a device on the robotic man's chest.

Cyborg gave a cocky smile, "Nice try, but you need to catch up," and he grabbed Red X and threw him onto the ground, quickly running over and pointing his gooed cannon at him. Red X smiled as Cyborg blasted it, only to have his arm blow up and him flying to the other wall with recoil.

Red X shot me a glance. "Pathetic," he muttered looking at me. I frowned and my eyebrows knit together. _Pathetic? He's calling me pathetic? What's going on?_

I squirmed and got back to my feet. There really isn't much I could do by this point.

"Give up. Face it, _X,_" I spat his name with a certain snare, "You're not going to win."

He looked around at the defeated titans and then back at me. "And why not?"

"Because," I smirked pulling my arms into view where I held the ruby, "You underestimated me."

He looked at me, and I could almost feel his eyes widen under his mask. I took this time to take advantage of him. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" And I caught him in a black bubble.

But what now? Surely I couldn't arrest him. I would never. I have fallen too fast and too hard to just throw him away and lock him up. I looked to my other teammates. I can't just let him go either. I look at him through uneasy eyes. I could see that he wasn't going to teleport away. _He's testing me._ I look to him for further support. He seemingly scoffs at my frustration. Robin was ripping at the net.

"Are you going to help me?" He asked angrily.

A send an icy glare and in my best monotone I look at him, "Do you need help? Robin, _it's a net_, not a freaking torture chamber."

"It might as well be! There's no way out!" He grunted some more and X looked amused.

I walked over to help Robin, only to see his issue. The net didn't open or close anywhere! It looked as if it was built around him. The ropes wouldn't cut when we tried to with one of Robin's tools.

"How do you get out?" I reluctantly asked X.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," X replied.

"You're not a magician," I regard.

He sighed, "Bird Boy made it. I'm not sure how to get out."

I turned back to Robin who was still struggling.

"It's a switch," Robin explained, "on his belt."

"You heard him, let him go, X."

"Not until _you_ let _me_ go."

Knowing Robin wouldn't approve, I turn back to X knowing I had my way out. I dropped my aura and he did three things. One, he let Robin go. Two, he looked at me and said, "It's still my game. You're making it harder for yourself because now the level is going up." Three. He disappeared

* * *

I sat in my room rethinking what possibly could have happened. I know X and I _are _enemies, but we had a truce. Of course, when it came to _this_ we tried be fair. But he had never been this tough on me before. Something was bothering him, though I wasn't sure what. And even though I didn't know much, I knew one thing. I would be seeing more of Red-X and less of Jason.

9:00pm. I sit in my room. There has to be a cheat to this stupid game. Anything. I need a way out. I have to be at X's house at 10:00.

"Knock, knock," Robin says, coming in without _actually _knocking.

"Hey," I reply, just a tad distracted.

"Hey. So, uh, I hate to do it, but I guess I have to play the leader now," he informs me.

"Okay," I brace myself, placing the bear next to my giant stuffed chicken.

"HOW COULD YOU LET X GO?" He yells, his face turning red. _He so did _not_ hate to do that…_

"SO I COULD FREE YOU!" I defend myself, "If I could catch X that time, I could do it again. Plus, he could have just teleported away!"

"BUT HE DIDN'T! We had him, Rae!"

I look down at my lap, maybe that would've been my way out. Him in jail, I wouldn't have to visit him. Why did I let him go?

"Well, I can't change much now…"

"Yes, but this is for the future. In the mean time…" He starts, taking a seat next to me on the bed. He smiles at me, leaning in and kissing me. It started out as a typical Robin kiss, but then he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. He opened his lips, causing my lips to open too, and he quickly invaded my mouth. The kiss was rough and heated, but sweet and he seemed to also be gentle. He gently placed one hand on my hip, pulling me onto his lap. He placed the other on my breast. It wasn't like him to cop a feel, he's changed since Jason and my date.

He stood up and laid me on the bed, leaning over me as he unclipped his cape and tossed it to the ground. He retired from our kiss as he messed with his utility belt. He placed hot kisses down my neck and across my chest. He began messing with my cloak and I pulled his hands away, hoping he's get the message. He didn't because he reached up and tried again, I pushed him off of me and stood up, pulling my cloak around my body.

"Sorry, not tonight, Cutie," I tell him. Oh great, now _I'm _using stupid nicknames.

He looked befuddled, but he stood up and grabbed his belt with a hurt expression, "Oh, you goin to the '_café_' again, tonight?"

I look at him. Obviously he knows it's not a café I go to. "No. I'm just tired."

"Do you wanna sleep in my room?" he asks.

"No, I uh, I have my period, Robin."

His mouth makes an 'O'. "Right, got it," he replies, kissing my forehead. "G'night."

* * *

I show up at X's house at exactly 10:00pm. Just as I'm about to knock on the door, it opens. As I put on my best glare for X, a see him kissing another girl.

"I'll miss you," she giggles. He's not in his Red-X costume. He's dressed as Jason.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll miss you too, Sunshine. But you have to go, I have work at 10."

"Okay, Jay, see ya later, Baby," She replies, turning so I can see her face and bumping into me. She's very pretty. She has an olive completion and long legs. She's tall and curvy, but very skinny. She laughed a bit then flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Excuse you. Like, didn't you see me coming?"

I raise one eyebrow, "No, but it's my first night with my new eyes. Is tonight your first night on those chicken legs, and when's your first night with a brain?"

She looked at me, running a tongue across her teeth, "Aha, funny, so, comedian or a clown? I'm guessing clown but that could just be your make-up."

"I don't wear make-up," I step closer to her, crossing my arms over my chest, "I don't need cosmetics to look beautiful. Though, since cosmetics obviously don't work for you, I suggest a paper bag."

"For what? Your face?"

"If it helps me block out _your_ face then, sure."

"You want trouble, because-"

"Yeah, I want trouble," I cut her off, "So save the stupid speech, because so far nothing that has come out of your mouth has been important.

Her face hardened, "Excuse me?"

"All I mean is, does everyone picture tape over your mouth so early in the conversation?"

"Maybe, but you jus-"

"Save it, bitch."

She smirked, "Who are you calling a bitch?"

"Gosh, I don't know, what's your name again?"

The girl laughed a cold laugh then swung at me, I caught her hand with my black aura. Her face shown with fear as she tried to struggle out of my grasp. She began to cry in frustration, swinging the other arm at me, that I caught with my free hand and twisted it back. Just as it was about to break-

"RAVEN!" Jason yelled, running over to us and trying to release the blonde.

I let her go and stepped back.

"OMG!" The bimbo squeaked, "You're Raven? From the teen titans?"

"Uh yes, sorry, it must have been the purple hair, EVERYONE has it!" I said sarcastically, "Oh, and the uniform I'm wearing. I look _nothing _like Raven!"

She huffs and her eyebrows tighten together.

"Samantha, this is my cousin, Raven. Raven, this is my girlfriend, Samantha," he introduced.

I got that lump in my throat, but I swallowed and managed a small smile, but my eyes were heavy with tears, I blinked them back. I found my breathing hard.

"Nice to meet you," I answer coolly, sticking my hand out. She steps back a bit.

"Yeah, nice meeting you," she turns to Jason, placing her hand on his muscular chest. "See you tomorrow night." She leaned up and placed her lips to his and seeing him kiss her just gave me the worst feeling.

I turned away from them and into his apartment. I walked straight to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I let out a soft sob, letting the tears fall down my face. I feel like my heart was just broken into a million pieces, then danced on.

I took some toilet paper and dabbed my eyes, _I'm not supposed to care. He's nothing to me. _But when he called me his cousin, I almost dropped. My legs are weak, my heart is broken, and my mind is cluttered.

I wiped my eyes once more and made myself presentable, walking back into his apartment to see him sitting on the couch. He turns to look at me, getting up and coming to me. He put both hands on my lower back, arching my back toward him and resting his forehead on mine.

"Hello, Sunshine," He says, kissing me. I tightened my lips, but melted against his body. I pulled away from him and looked at him, my tears threatening to stain my face once more.

"Stop acting like nothing happened, Jason! Who was that? Why was she here?"

He looked at me, seemingly taken aback by my questions. "You know the answers to those questions."

I took a deep breath. His girlfriend, and sex.

"How long?" I asked.

**

* * *

Red-X**

"How long?" She asks. Her eyes are glistening with tears, and I can see she's hurt. I heard her crying in the bathroom. I didn't think she'd be that attached to me.

The answer to her question is 'About a day now, and as long as I continue to supply her with that jewelry I steal.' Though I wouldn't tell her that. I know how she feels, that was the point! She knows how I felt now! Hurt, broken, betrayed. I smirk.

"Two years."

"TWO YEARS?" she now lets the tears roll down her face. She lets her face fall, looking down at the floor. "Two years…" she sobs.

"Yes."

"You're cheating on me…"

"I guess, not that we have anything to cheat on, right?" I smirk, bringing back my smug expression as I re-use her words.

"YEAH! WE DO!" She decides.

"Then, you're cheating on _me_ too."

She looks away, placing her head into her hand.

"Yeah, why couldn't you tell me about her? Maybe then this could've been avoided!" She yells.

"Nothing to tell, there's nothing between you and me."

She wipes away her tears and sends me a glare.

"Well, are you ready to get this show on the road?" I ask her.

"I can't just act like nothing happened, Jason."

I shoot her glare back to her, "I acted like nothing happened for you."

**

* * *

Raven POV**

His comment makes my heart sink. This is what this is about? He's playing me, with my own games! So, this is how _he _felt. I should've known. He's such a pompous asshole he has to make me feel the way I make him feel, before telling me anything.

"Is that what this is about?"

"Stop trying to make this about you, Raven!" He counters.

"Ok, then who is this about?" I ask, popping my hip to the side and placing my hands on my hips.

"Us."

"Us? You just said there is no 'us'."

"THOSE WERE YOUR WORDS! I like you, Raven. Okay? Is that what you want to hear? I like you! You hurt me, Rae! Robin and I? You can only have one, Rae, and I'm sick of sharing."

I gape at him. Exactly what I didn't want to happen. I didn't want to feel anything if he ever said that. I do though. Because I like him too. A LOT!

"You could have left at any time. You could have stopped. You're the one making me come back…"

"I didn't want to lose you. Of course I'd tell you to come back. Before I used to take and break in and all that fun stuff, and I was all good with seeing you then, but I wanted more. Now I got you, and like a good thief, I won't give you back. But you came here on your own today."

I just look at him, just barely being able to process his words. "I came because you told me too."

"But when do you ever listen, Rae?" He smirked, "Listen, this isn't my thing. If you want romance and drama go to Bird Boy, but there is _no _way I wanna get caught in this scene again."

I smile, "Then, let's get to business." I pull him to me, kissing him lightly.


	7. Trying the truth

**A/N: I'm really tired to do tht review-y thing i do. But hey guys! i didnt read this one over so sorry for mistakes. AND let me no who u think she shud choose ;) morphious444 helped me out, id be nothing without her.**

* * *

I wake up and yawn. Yesterday was… unusual. I guess I'm kind of screwed.. In both senses of the word. Now that X likes me, well… I guess he still gives me that fuzzy feeling inside and- AZAR! WHAT AM I SAYING? I sound like Starfire! I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed, deciding to sit there for a bit until my mind comes back. 8:00am. I OVERSLEPT! I quickly get up, throwing on my cloak and leotard. I turn to the bed to yell at X- who's not there? I don't have time to think about it as I make my way to the kitchen, hoping that maybe he made me coffee or tea. He's not there either. I feel confused and slightly nervous but I have to get back to the tower. I run through the apartment building and when I get down stairs I decide to levitate myself home.

I get in through my window to see my room empty. I feel slightly nervous still, but relieved. I stand in the middle of the room, trying to think through what happened. I decide to mess up my bed and throw some clothes on the floor, make it look lived in. I get into some purple and black plaid flannel pajama pants and one of Robin's loose t-shirts, making sure to ruffle my hair.

I walk out of my room and make my way toward the living room. I open the door, and attempting to look normal, I ignore everyone and go into the kitchen. I hear slightly muffled laughter from the living room and chatting. It's unusually quiet, like no one's yelling. That's new. I clang around the kitchen a bit, taking the tea kettle and filling it with water.

"Hey, she's awake!" I hear a man say. I'd recognize that voice anywhere, X, err, Jason.

I drop the kettle. It drops to the floor with a clank and the water flows onto the floor. I fluster about, picking up the kettle and putting it on the counter and reaching for a cloth. I look into the living room quickly. Jason is sitting on the couch, his arm over the side, and slightly twisted to see me. Beast Boy is sitting on his right, and Starfire wearing a gleeful smile on his left. Robin is leaned against the window, arms crossed, watching Jason skeptically.

I start mopping up the mess with the small dishrag. "W-what are you doing here?"

He smiles, "Well, I just thought I'd come see you this morning."

"Yes, friend Raven, your cousin is most glorious!" Starfire exclaims.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE RELATED!" Beast Boy yelled, "He's soo cool! And funny!"

I roll my eyes, "Thanks for saying I'm not?"

Cyborg chuckles, "BB's having a bromance."

They all turn to look at Robin, who hadn't has his input on the subject yet. He just glares at Jason from under his mask, "Yeah. I can't believe you're related either…"

I get up and set the cloth on the counter. I stumble over to the couch.

"Shouldn't you be at work? " I ask, gesturing toward the door with my eyes.

"No," he replies, "Why'd you wake up so late?"

I grunt, asshole. Bastard. Fucking asshole. Jerk face. What's his deal? Can't he just make this easy for me?

"I was up meditating. I lost track of time…"

"Oh," he smirks, "Then uh, why don't you give me a tour?"

I glance at Robin, hoping his trust issues will come in handy, and he'll get me a way out of this.

"Uh, well, Robin doesn't really-"

"No, Rae, it's totally fine," Robin saunters over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, "Show him around."

I know for a fact that he doesn't trust Jason. I can sense it, it's radiating off of him, he doesn't trust either of us. He leans down and kisses me, gentle this time, as if he's savoring it. Like it won't happen again. Like it's our last.

I smile, but for some reason want to cry. I turn and walk, knowing Jason is right behind me. We get out in the hall and the act ends.

"You know, Sunshine, you can't get rid of me that easily."

I tighten my lips and turn to him. "Why'd you come here? Why are you making this hard on me? What is your problem?"

"MY problem? Why, Princess, I don't have a problem. It's you who has the problem. I told you last night, I like you. And your words clarified it last night, you said I could've left, that I don't have to share you. Well, I agree. I don't have to share you. You're going to have to choose, Rae."

"Azar, X, please don't do this…"

"Though, you don't _have _to choose. If I told Bird Boy, well, then you'd only have one choice…"

Then is when my mind pulls up the cheat code to this game. This stupid, pointless game.

"No, X, you can't do that."

"But, Sunshine! It's my game! I live by my own rules…"

"No, X. This is _my _game. You can't tell Robin. Here are the new rules: You can't tell Robin. You can't tell any titans. And you can't just show up and strut around the tower!"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I know your full name. I know your location. I have your picture, your identity. If I were to tell Robin any of this…"

He scoffed, "Well done, Sunshine. But there's a difference between you and me…"

"And what's that?"

"You don't have the guts. You don't have the heart. You would just be getting rid of me and Robin. Wouldn't you have to explain to Robin how you obtained such information?"

Shit. He got me. He randomly turns to the door next to him.

"What's in there?"

"It's Robin's room," I answer.

He punches in a code and the door opens. At first, I don't even think about the door opening and him stepping in, I think about how he got in.

"Uh… you know his override code?"

He smirks and a smug expression sits on his face as he pulls me in and lets the door slide closed, "It was a guess."

"You guessed his override code on the first time?"

"One-four-three-five."

I tilt my head to the side, "That's random."

"No it isn't. It means, 'I love you, Raven."

I smile and silently 'awww' in my mind. 1- I. 4- Love. 3- You. 5- Raven.

Then panic hits as I take in my surroundings. I'm in Robin's room! With a criminal! This isn't good! We shouldn't be here!

"Uh, Jason, we have to get out of here. _Now."_

I turn to leave and he grabs my arm, pulling me back.

"What's the rush there, Sunshine?" He leers at me.

"We can't be in here, X."

"But, we already are. Why not spend some more time?" He throws me onto the bed.

"No, I'm serious. We can't be in here." I move to get up but he just pushes me back onto the bed.

"What's wrong, Little Bird?" He asks, taking his shirt off and tossing it to the floor.

"Uh, JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING!" I move again to get up and he pushes me back down, holding me down this time. "Let me go! This isn't funny!"

He wastes no time in pulling my pants off and throwing them to the floor. He then plays with the waist of my panties.

"Not funny? It's not a joke, Cutie. I want you. Here. Now."

"No, not here. Please," I plead as he kisses my neck. He hesitates but decides to kill some time by trying to pull my shirt off. I kick my legs, my powers not working from being too flustered. He straddles me, holding my arms down, trying to restrain me.

"You're making it harder than it has to be," he regards.

"So are you! Please, X, not here…" I beg. I feel him let up, he's getting off. _Thank Azar…_

"But why not, Rae?"

"This is Robin's room…"

"Then it'll be more fun. I mean, don't you think it'd be kinda dangerous and fun?" He obviously really has no reason except for spite to Robin. I sigh and eventually agree. Letting him take off my shirt and kiss my neck, touching me with those hands…

**Robin POV**

That guy is nothing but trouble. He's definitely not her cousin. There's something going on here. I sigh, leaving the living room and heading to my room. She wouldn't cheat on me- uhm, but she is? Well… I don't know that yet. For all I know this actually _could_ be her cousin. I walk over to my room and punch in the override code. I walk in and- WHAT THE FUCK? The picture before me is, well, messed up. 'Jason' is straddling Raven on the bed. MY bed! I stand there in shock for a second as he kisses her neck. She whispers something to him that I can't make out. Then, I hear her moan.

"Mmmm, Jaaason…"

I just gape, I swear to God, if they get off on my bed…. I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S CHEATING ON ME! I feel sadness, disappointment, betrayal, then, anger.

He slips his hand down her panties, beginning to peel them off.

I walk over and tap on his back, how they didn't notice me is beyond my knowledge. He turns and looks at me, that smug look held in his smirk. I punch him, hard. He hits the floor and I quickly turn back to Raven. He lies there, in her sexy little panties and bra. I can feel my face getting hot.

"Raven?" I shout, then without anything really intelligent to say I yell, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Her face goes from shock, to fear, then she quickly scrambles off of the bed.

"Robin!" She addresses me. Obviously she doesn't know what to say either. We're both just speechless, until someone breaks the silence.

"Sorry, Bird Boy, but Sunshine here needs a real man," Jason says from behind me, spinning me around and landing a heavy punch to my stomach. Then everything becomes so much clearer. I hit the floor and it's like the world freezes, yet I'm just pumped with adrenalin. Red-X. I can't believe it.

Even though I have no idea what's going on, I get up to see him caressing her shape as she tries to push him away from her.

I get up and grab him, spinning him just like he did me. I land a right hook to his jaw, then a round-house kick to his face. I go to throw another punch but he grabs my hand, twisting my arm back. I throw a foot back, landing it right to his crotch. Low blow, but I have no mercy. I quickly climb on top of his lying form, throwing punch after punch to his face. Then, what I couldn't believe happened. I was thrown off him, then restrained on the ground on the floor.

I struggle to get up, but her black magic holds me tight. I see her cheeks stained with tears, "Please, Robin. You must understand…"

"What's there to understand?" I ask, "That you cheated on me? That you lied to me? That you snuck around behind my back?"

I look over to see she is restraining Red-X too.

"That it wasn't- I'm not-" She struggles and stumbles for the right words, she lets out a sob then tries to correct herself, "I love you."

I scoff, "Then, why Raven?"

**Jason POV**

I swear to God, if she starts groveling and saying how much she loves him and that I mean nothing, somebody will get hurt. I can't believe the way this worked out.. It worked out perfectly! As planned, well mostly. I didn't expect Boy Blunder to attack me, or for hi to come in so early. I mean, we didn't have sex yet. So if she picks him, I don't even get a parting gift! Still, though, I'm not sure what I'll do if she chooses him.

**Raven POV**

Azar, what do I say? Maybe I could try the truth? I take a deep breath, _get it over with._

"Robin, you wouldn't have sex with me. I kinda needed that. But you wanted to wait, I understood that. I understand now that it was because you wanted it to be special, you wanted there to be love. But, I didn't get it, so I guess Jason helped me through that."

He looks pissed. He looks like he wants to cry AND tear my head off at the same time. I look over to Jason. Robin pretty much punched the smug look off of his face. I don't know what more to say or do, and Robin's pretty speechless.

"I just need some time to think and clear my mind…" Robin said. I let him go. I let Red-X go to.

"You can't have both of us, Sunshine. You better make up your mind," and he was gone too. _Yeah, I have to make up my mind and choose. But, I'm not sure if Robin would take me back. God, they can't just expect me to pick, well I understand but… I shouldn't have gotten myself into this… _

_Hmmm, I hate to say it but I pick...  
_


	8. Decision time

**A/n: sorry, it's a tad short.**

**yamisangel101 : Thank you soo much for giving this story a chance, it means alot! Like alot! Lol as far as i know youve never even seen the show! Thanks for reviewing.**

**IsabellaRoth: haha, how about this, just for you, i shall keep the story up for a little bit longer ;)**

**elainehac123: Good reasoning.**

**Angelica: I'M WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEW  
**

* * *

I walk into the kitchen, intent on getting my morning tea to clear my mind. Starfire and Beast Boy are talking as I enter.

"I think she'll pick Robin. I mean there has got to be a reason why they call him the 'Boy Wonder'," Beast Boy winks.

I walk past him grabbing my already filled mug, "That's what I thought. But there isn't."

"Friend Raven! They await for you in the room of discussion," Starfire informs me. I nod and make my way to the discussion room.

I stand in the doorway. Cyborg is giving me a look of disappointment. I know he thinks I let it go too far, I did let it go too far. Beast Boy and Starfire left the room. They don't care. Robin and Jason stand side by side in front of me. I walk in and close the space. Too hard to choose. Maybe I could just forget both of them? Then I couldn't stay at the tower, it'd be too awkward, their trust is gone. I'd have no where to go because I would've also gave up Jason.

If I stay with Robin, it'll be awkward. Very awkward. Could he ever trust me again? I think not. He'd always be suspicious of fowl play. He should be suspicious, he shouldn't trust me. Would we ever get back to where we were? So loving, so caring… I'll miss that. I take a deep breath. The room is quiet but pressurized with built-up tension. I stand there, unsure of what to do.

If I go with Jason… it'll be different. Could he give up his life of crime? I think not. Not for me. We're not in love, well, I think I love him. He's staying for the sex, right? Could we have a real relationship? I'm not sure. He's selfish, arrogant. Only looking out for himself. He could never give up his criminal career for me. Could he? If I go with him, I lose my only family. I lose my friends and my home. I guess you can't have your cake and eat it too.

Though, I have gotten away with that for awhile until Jason fucked it up. What if I can stay with my friends, stay in my home, and with the man I believe to love deeply. Some where along the lines, he showed me that he can change. Some where along time he showed me he can be different. Then, at one point, he showed me that he can be romantic and passionate. If he loves me, he'll change for me. I think I pick…

"Robin," I begin, "You've been the world to me. We've been going out awhile now. I mean, we were in love. But I had to fuck it up. I wouldn't blame you if you don't forgive me. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. You will never trust me again, I know that Robin. I messed it up for myself. And that's why… I want to be with Jason…"

Robin nodded then gave a smile, but his smug expression was gone from his features. He smiled a broken smile then shook hands with X. "Like any good thief, you managed to get away with your stolen goods without getting caught," He told X. He walked toward me and kissed me on the cheek. He seemed upset though, because I knew him better. He began to walk out but he turned back to me and sighed.

"We don't want to lose you, Rae," He tells me.

I smile and I feel like I want to cry, "I know, Robin. But, I think I've messed up this team long enough. Maybe with Jason is where I belong."

"No. It's not. You belong with us, Rae. And I just want you to be happy so…" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a teen titans communicator. "Maybe I could look past this. Maybe X- I mean Jason- will join the team?"

I look over to Jason. He seems a little hesitant but he takes it and nods. We all just look at each other for awhile but after a bit Cyborg and Robin leave the room.

Everything just got better for me. I get to stay with my friends and family and the guy I love.

"I guess this means I'm moving in?" He asks, coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I guess so," I answer, tilting my head to the side and kissing him, pulling up my arms and wrapping them around his neck.

"I'd better go get my stuff," He decides, kissing me one last time before he leaves the room.

**

* * *

**

Robin Pov.

"Robin!" Cyborg calls out to me.

I stop and turn around. My face already red with anger. I thought Raven was smarter! Giving me up for that loser?

"What?"

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

GOD! Does this guy know everything! Of course he knows! I'm keeping X around so I can watch him. I will get Raven back, even if I have to fight dirty and sneak around like he did. I don't trust him at all. I'm keeping a close eye on him. He won't give up his stupid ways just for Raven. He's not in love with her, he's just an ass who hates me. He's spiteful, I don't care what anyone else says. If he's going to keep this up, I'm going to watch him. So it might as well be under my roof.

"You don't!" I fuss, marching to my room.

"Yes, I do. Jason seems like a good guy, Rob. Let them be."

"I asked him to join the team because he is skilled. Not because whatever you think."

"Whatever, Rob. Just like Raven, this will all blow up in your face."

"And she came out of it without a scratch," I remind him, slamming my door closed.

**

* * *

**

Red-X POV

I quickly shove everything into my luggage. I can't believe she picked me. I like her, a lot, but she made the wrong choice. Still, I can't let her know that. I want to stay with her, but I can't be a freaking Titan! I mean how is this going to work out?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Did she tell them where you live? I told you not to trust that stupid bitch!" Jinx barges in.

"No! They asked me to move in…" I inform her.

"What? You're a titan?"

"NO! NEVER! I'm still going to be Red-X, I just can't get caught…"

"Not to make it harder on you but… I heard Slade is looking for a certain spell book that the little witch has. Imagine having Slade on your side! It opens up so many possibilities! I mean he's the city's best criminal! He's paying about half a million…"

I just stand there and look at her. OF COURSE THAT MADE IT HARDER!

"What does it look like?" I ask. I mentally curse myself, _I'm not going to steal from her!_

"It's white. It's written in some other language though…" She shrugs.

"Oh," I say, finishing my packing. "I'll call you later, Jinx. Tell me if anything comes up."

She nods and I press a button on my belt to transport myself back to the tower. I end up in Raven's room. I put my two bags down then eye her bookshelf. I curiously walk toward it. This one wide, white, leather book draws my attention. I glance around cautiously, then pull the book off of the shelf. I open it to the first page, I can't read the writing. I turn a couple more pages.

"Raven?" The book calls. I jump and throw the book down. "Ouch. Raven, I thought you have forgiven me. Raven? I know you're there."

"Shut up!" I hush the book. I grab the book and start banging it against the wall.

"Raven? That doesn't sound like you…" The book continues.

"HUSH!"

"No, Beast Boy, there really is no reason that he is nicknamed 'Dick' either," I hear Raven say from the hall. "Now if you will excuse me, I must meditate." I hear her begin to punch in the override code.

…_Shit._

* * *

And this cliffy is dedicated to Morphious444


	9. Trust anyone?

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Just warning you that im going on vacation next week so my updates my slow for a bit but I WILL continue to update as fast as I can.**

**Dude Your Awesome8: I am pretty awesome, arent I?**

**Angelica: UR ONE OF MY FAVORITE REVIEWERS! I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Yamisangel101: WIFEY! Yes, of course! Robin would NEVER be so daft. He IS a detective. Jump City's best! Trained by Batman himself ****J but, thank you for the review. YOUR TOO SMART FOR ME WOMAN!**

**Morphious444: CLFFY FOR YOU!**

**Hey guys! I won't update until I hit 55 reviews. Thanks **

* * *

Shit! I can hear Raven fuss as she slips and types in the code again. She's coming in soon! And this fucking book won't shut up! I quickly shuffle through the pages until I come to one ripped page. Half of the page is the nose and above of a face. His eyes grow wide.

"Raven… you have… changed?" He decides.

Raven will be in here soon.

"You're still beautifu-"

I cut him off, "Shut up! Listen to me and I swear to God, if you don't shut the fuck up I will light you on fire, attempt to put out the fire with gasoline, put out that fire by hitting you repeatedly with a fire extinguisher, then when the fire goes out, I will dance on your ashes!" I warn.

"… Message received," he replies.

I quickly slam the book closed and stash it into my bag. Raven walks in and smiles at me.

"Hey, you…" she greets.

"Hey," I smile and for once I feel nervous. I have stolen so many other times, NOT THAT I'M STEALING, but still. I have never been nervous. Though I never expected to steal from the girl I love, NOT THAT I LOVE HER! I think of it more as borrow. I'm a titan now, I'll have to help to get it back anyways.

"What are you doing in here? You have your own room now. But if you want to stay in here…" She winks and struts toward me. Her lovely violet hair gracing her sleek, smooth, grey skin. I can only remember sneaking around, kissing her lovely shoulders, sticking my tongue out to taste her. Just a taste. It was fun, sexy, hot… But now it's just us. I don't do romantic, fluffy, or cute. Maybe I'll just have to make my own fun…

"Maybe later…" I decide to not take my chances. That book of hers has a big mouth…

"Oh," her face falls. Then her voice goes back to her usual monotone, "Then your room is down the hall. Third on your left."

"Oh," I reply, picking up my bags, "Cool."

"RAVEN!" I hear my bag gasp. Dear God, this book is going to drive me crazy.

"Huh?" Her eyes widen and she pulls her hood up.

"What?" I ask. I begin to pray to not let her catch me.

"You called my name."

"Yes, that I did. I-I like your name…" Yeah, that's believable…

Her eyebrows knit together.

"LET ME OUT, YOU FOWL BEAST!"

"What?" She almost shouted. I hit the bag against the door.

"Hehe, the uh, the door is stuck…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I must be going now," I open the door and rush out of the room. As I run down the hall I hear her call after me.

"Jason! What's going on?"

"Maybe you should meditate. You're hearing things!" I rush into my room and shut and lock the door behind me. I look around. A bed, no blankets. A small dresser. That's all. Yep, Robin must have decorated. Well, I feel welcomed… Not really. I risk another glance around then pull out the book again.

"RAVEN! HE HAS TAKEN ME! RAVEN! HELP ME!"

I open the book and look into his eyes.

"What will make you shut up?"

"My beautiful Raven!" He answers.

"Well you have _me_. And I'm pretty damn hot…" I muse.

His eyes squint a bit, "Hmmm. Alright. You come from Azarath?"

"No," I answer. "And I'm not keeping you long either." Dear God. I'm talking to a freaking book! What is wrong with me?

"You may call me Machior. I have been cursed and spellbound to this-"

"Yeah yeah, save me the annoyance and shut the fuck up. I'm giving you to someone else soon So if you're just quiet maybe he can help you. In the mean time," I close the book and shove him back into my bag, "Just hang in there."

* * *

**Rae POV**

That guy is weird. Maybe he's not ready to be a titan. I still don't think he wants to be one. I think he misses the sneaking around already. He's all about being sneaky. I don't think he likes the idea of an actual relationship either. I mean 'ONE GIRL? LOVE? ROMANCE?' it's really not that surprising. He's the one who made a big deal of me and Robin. Ok, maybe he's just caught up in his double standard. I hate to say it but, I never did trust him. I'm really surprised that Robin does. I'll just have to watch Jason very closely.

"Raven! Dinner!" I hear Robin call. I exit my room, pulling my hood up and come face to face with Robin.

"Hey, Rae," He smirks. God I love that lop-sided grin. He looks different, his smug expression still hasn't returned.

"Hey guys," Jason passes us. I glance at him. Then I realized, Jason has his smug look. He stole it from Robin. I guess I never noticed. I look into Robin's domino mask.

"Let's get to dinner," he says, linking arms with me. I walk with him to the dining room. Cyborg gives me a look. A look that says 'Not again,' or 'watch yourself…'. I quickly unhook my arm from Robin and sit next to Jason. Robin takes the seat on the other side of Jason.

"I think I found Slade's whereabouts today…" Robin initiated the conversation. Everyone else just groaned.

"Really?" Jason speaks up. I look at him. No, he seems fully interested. This is odd. Why would he care? No one else does except for Robin. Once he realizes that Robin is crazy and obsessed and will work us until we find him, he will be groaning along with us.

Robin seems a bit on the fence. I can tell what he's thinking. He's wondering if he should tell Jason or not. I know he really wants to talk about it, but he obviously does not like him. He also doesn't trust him, and I can tell that he's thinking the same as I.

"Yes," He continues, taking a bit of chicken into his mouth. His eyes narrow behind the mask. "He is residing in the upper east side. Actually, he has this under-ground thing going on. I'm not sure what he's looking for but I met up on the street a few nights ago. He's looking for someone…"

"Someone?" Jason interrogates, fully setting down his silverware to give Robin his full attention. So now he's sucking up? Well played X, well played. But even I feel like this is something more than getting to Robin. Something much more.

"Yes, someone to steal something for him. This happened once before. The only real way to find out is to gain his full trust, though we are not able to do that. Actually, we've tried." He refers to the X costume.

"Maybe we shall send friend Jason in to gain such trust?" Starfire offered. Actually, that idea isn't half bad.

"No," Jason answers.

"Well, actually. He may trust you, he almost trusted me…"

"No. I will not. I can't," he answers.

"Sure you-" Beast Boy started.

"I said no. End of discussion."

The room had a very uncomfortable silence. No one was sure what to say. I felt as if Jay would blow up any minute. I then began to wonder why he couldn't. It was a fine idea. It may have worked. If it didn't, so what? I mean, happened to Robin. Thus Red-X was born! Still, Jason is a well-known criminal. It would have worked.

* * *

**Jason POV**

I can't do that plan. Though Cutie over there does have a smart mind. Her body's not so bad either, she's a little easy on the eyes and her hair… I swipe the thoughts from my mind as Raven rubs my arm. I guess I was a bit intense, though they never give up! A persistent few! Though, I've already decided to work with Slade. I'm not sure how to contact him, though Boy Blunder seems to have a few ideas. Actually, this whole plan would get me straight to him. But I could never lose any kind of trust or bond Slade and I might make, by throwing him into jail. No, I can't risk them viewing any transaction. I'm still trying to decide how I would help them when they realize the book is gone…

The room begins to flash red as an alarm rings.

"Titans! Trouble!" The leader calls. Dear God, they are so typical. They all rush out the door and hop into Cyborg's car. I'm sure they would have arrived at their destination much faster if they had flown or something, but no. They got into the T-Car. I followed right behind them.

Cyborg darted and swerved through the streets, following the coordinates shown on the GPS. Robin was just babbling, trying to seem leaderly. But I could only hear certain words that stood out to me.

"Slade…" Was the one word that made me curse. If he sees me with these titans, then I'd have lost all chances…

We stop by the shore, as Cyborg uses his stupid cannon to drill a hole into the ground. This is crap. This is how they do their jobs? They jump into random holes? Then search? I'd always have pictured it to be cooler…

So anyways, we drop into the hole to find a corridor. It's sleek and modern. It seems metallic and the walls, ceilings, and floors are made of metal. We walk for a bit. It's silent but intense. We come to an opening. The path is split to four separate corridors.

"Titans, slit up," Robin decides. They all agree and choose their halls. Haven't they ever seen movies? Every time they slit up, they're picked off one by one. Plus, none of them ever find the villain. The halls were just to throw them off, and the one who does find him, always gets captured because they couldn't take them on alone.

Either way, I take the hall on the far right. I walk down it. It's kind of eerie. As a thief, I have never hidden in a place like this. I don't get why others do. I continue walking, getting the feeling that someone is watching me. Any good criminal watches what the hero is up to, and surprisingly, I'm the hero this time.

"Hello, Red-X…" Slade greets me. He has a voice as smooth, sleek, and sharp as a knife's blade. Though it cuts through you, it also intimidates you, echoing in your mind, freezing you in your place. I turn and smirk, perfect, finally alone with my newest soon-to-be client.

"Hello, Slade."

"You're not Robin this time. I've heard of you. I hear you've got quite the sticky fingers…" He quirks his head to the side.

"Yes, that's me. I've heard about you too. I hear you're looking for a book…"

"Yes, that's me. I've heard you're very close to it. Residing with the titans? I think we would make great business partners. I have a lot to get done, and you're in the exact place to do them."

"Really? We'll have to talk on the subject later. I haven't much time and I want to make things quick. I know what you want, I have what you want. Now a price for my services…" I demand.

"$15,000..."

"What? No! I heard you were offering 500,000..."

"You've heard wrong, but if I heard right, the word has spread. This means that later on there will be others looking to do business. Take your chance now."

"20,000 dollars…" I decide, "Or no deal."

"Well, I don't know if it's worth that much."

"Listen, I have the damn book, any other thief will have to go through me to get it. I'll give it to you easily if you can follow my demands. I deserve more because the Titans trust me. To steal from them could get me into a whole lot of trouble…"

He looks at me for a moment then chuckles coldly, "Ok, X. You drive a hard bargain but I think we have a deal. The exchange can take place tomorrow at nine. I want to do this casually, no suspicions, I'd rather not be caught. You must sneak out, do not tell the others where you are going. I want you to meet me at The Jump Plaza Hotel. Suite number 63 on the fourth floor. Like I said, casual. I don't want to rise any suspicion or uproar, so no costumes."

I nod, "Yes, sir. It will be a pleasure to do business with you." He nodded and disappeared. I just continued to follow this empty, epic hallway.

* * *

**Rae POV**

I find it odd how I always find myself wandering down the same empty hall, thinking the same pointless thought, and looking for the same stupid criminal. I just continue to walk though. I can't believe X is actually helping. I would've never believed he'd be a hero. I'm proud of him, maybe he can change.

I stop to process my thoughts, but something stumbles into me and I tilt toward the ground. A pair of arms wrap around me, catching me from my fall.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were going to stop…"

I turn and see Robin. I quickly pry his hands off me, "What are you doing? Why are you following me?"

He smirks, "Sorry. I just wanted to make sure nothing would happen to you. Watching your back, you know."

"No, I don't know. What about Slade? What if his whereabouts were in your hallway?"

"You're more important to me than Slade, Raven."

I let a small smile grace my lips but I quickly wipe it away. "Listen, Robin. I can handle myself."

"No you can't." He argues with me. What does he mean I can't? I sure as hell can!

"What?" I cross my arms.

"You couldn't handle yourself with X! You fell right into his lap! I don't want Slade to get to you too. I love you, Raven. I just want to keep you safe. Don't you miss me? Don't you miss us?"

"Yes," I answer honestly.

"Then give me another chance, Rae. I can live up to your expectations. Whatever you want. Why don't you want to get back together?"

"Robin, the reason why I don't want to get back together is this. All _this. _You just followed me, _on a mission_, because you thought I'd hook-up with Slade. That's not trust, Robin. You need trust for a relationship. I completely understand why you don't trust me, Robin, but you never trusted me. You've never trusted anyone."

"Trust? Trust? You don't know the first thing about trust! If you've honestly given your trust to that, that CRIMINAL, then fine! But if that's the kind of person you trust, then you don't know what trust is!"

"I CAN TRUST HIM, ROBIN! HE'S CHANGED!"

"Changed? Changed my ass! He hasn't changed, Raven. For all we know he's selling us out right now. He can't be trusted, Raven!"

"Robin, he's a good guy…"

"Raven, he's not. Trust _me_, Raven. He will break your heart…" His voice and features were softer now.

"Robin, I trust him."

"Raven, I trusted you."

Wow. Just, wow. I can't believe that he's bringing this up. I just hoped he'd forgive and forget. Though, I'm not sure how to reply.

He can see I'm hurt because he takes my hand and rubs it gently. "All I'm saying is: Sometimes, you can't trust your heart."

"All _I'm_ saying is: Sometimes, you have to take the risk."

He smiled that small broken smile of his, "Ok, Raven. I'm always here for you."

"Hello, Titans. Sorry to ruin the moment…"


	10. Chapter 10: More Secrets, More Sneaky

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I hope I have you all with me! Well, enjoy, it's coming to an end, and I'm hoping to talk to a certain someone about a sequel.

* * *

**

Raven rounded the corner of the dark empty hall. She held the mug of tea tightly between her hands, taking its warmth and pretending like it's comforting her. The truth is, nothing could comfort her. She has been regretting everything. Ever since day one. Okay, fine. More around day two or three. Maybe she should have just stayed locked up in her room. Still it couldn't get any more awkward or-

Well, Raven laid her eyes on something that made everything more awkward and terrible.

"What's wrong princess," The useless scum of a soon-to-be ex-boyfriend whispered. He laid his hand upon a certain peppy red-head's thigh.

"X… Raven is my friend. I do not wish to harm her…" Starfire sighed and faced the floor with shame.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Trust me. Besides, she took Robin right out of your grasp, then she broke his heart and threw his aside. Don't you think the line has been pushed back, way too far for you to cross?" He put a gloved finger to her chin, and pulled her closer.

Raven quickly turned away. She couldn't bare it any longer. She could only imagine that Starfire said no, or maybe Jason rethought his decision. Though, the muffled moans and disgusting slobbery suction noises told her other wise. She had learned to control her emotions, but she had never felt this… broken. She was shattered on the inside. She dropped the mug, not even caring where it landed. She just ran, trying to get to her room. It would have been more discreet if she had just teleported, but with fray of tangled and confused emotions, Azar only knows where she'd end up. She rounded another corner, only to be grabbed by her hips.

"Raven?" The blurred figure asked.

Raven attempted to speak, but all that came out were a mess of blubbers. She quickly broke free from whoever and ran straight into her room. She hastily opened her cedar chest in search of the only person whom she could seek solace from. Since Beast Boy is far too annoying, Cyborg warned her, and this is not something to go to your ex with.

"Where is it?" She cried to herself. The only other person in her life was gone. On top of that, she was so upset and alone, she was looking to a book for comfort. She didn't think anything of it until she realized the danger of the one man who knows most about her and is seeking revenge landing in the hands of a filthy criminal. And who other to take it, than a dirty, no good, slim ball of a cheating boyfriend/thief.

The tears nearly evaporated off of her burning hot face. She was seething with rage, and if anyone stood in her way of getting to the new member's room, she wouldn't hesitate to rip them to shreds. Oh, Red-X is just lucky he wasn't anywhere near her.

She tore into his room, quickly searching every nook and cranny in his room. She finally reached under his bed, pulling out a red laptop case. She held it tightly in her grip, having seen it somewhere in the tower, and knowing it wasn't his to begin with.

"Listen you Psycho Book-knapper! You let me go this instance! RAVEN! CAN YOU HEAR ME! THIS ODD MAN HAS STOLEN ME AND-"

"Malchior?" Raven wasn't sure if she was happy or angry. The tears from earlier have had enough of time to be controlled, so she was angry.

"Raven? Dear, sweet, Raven! You have come to my rescue? Have you forgive-"

"No." She opened the case and pulled the book out. "Malchior, I'll forgive you if you can tell me what you're doing here…"

"Well, a man took me here. A man with a skull mask. He said he was handing me off to someone else and-"

Raven stopped listening. Instantly, everything made sense. The conversation at dinner, the disappearing act at Slade's lair. Jason- Red-X's (she couldn't even think about saying his name because it holds meaning, whereas Red-X is just what she used to call him when he meant nothing) sudden interest in Robin and Slade. All of this. It's clear. Red-X never liked her. She ruined everything for him, and he was using her. He was getting to the book.

The tears broke through her dam and threatened to stain her eyes.

"Dear, Raven. Please don't cry," The book called.

"Shut up," She whined as the tears fell. She knew it wasn't like her, but she had no other choice. She swiftly hid the book under her cloak and went back to her room. She knew exactly how to handle this.

* * *

X walked through the hall, pulling his utility belt around himself. Princess isn't as naïve as he had thought. She was not at all what she seemed to be. He smiled a cocky grin to himself as he sauntered the hall. Raven passed him quietly and quickly. Her lips held a smile, though it was anything but jovial. If he had known her better, he would have sworn it was mischievous. She was hiding something, and he wondered if he stared into her eyes, the answer would just come out to greet him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Good afternoon, Rae."

Her thin lips pulled up even farther. She smoothed her plum hair down. "Very good, indeed, X."

He blew the use of his 'Old' name off. "More than you'll ever know."

She stopped, her smile fading a bit and he cursed himself because the look she gave him… it just said she knew too much. She pursed her lips.

"Really? More than I'll ever know?" She was skeptical. She knew. He wouldn't give it away.

He nodded, his throat was getting dry. He just _had_ to push his luck.

"Then, why don't you tell me, X?"

"W-what?" He faltered.

"Why is it _so_ good? If I don't know, and I apparently 'never' will, then why don't you tell me?"

He searched his mind for something to blow her off track. Maybe even a quick excuse would work.

"Because I get to admire your beauty, whereas, you may never get the chance to see just how beautiful you are?" Idiot.

"Oh," She let the smile grace her face again. "Thanks, babe. I'll see you later." She skipped off to her room.

He ran a hand over his forehead. _Whew, that was close. _He made a mental note to never let another slip like that again. Raven over-analysis everything. For a second there, he thought that maybe she knew about- nah! No need to think about that, there's no way she'd know.

He entered his room which was mysteriously previously unlocked, but not by him. He shrugged it off, but then pictured Robin ransacking his room. He quickly reached under the bed and pulled the red case out, praying the book was still there. He pulled it out, the white book. He slipped it back into the case and pulled out a blue business suit. He had a meeting to attend to, and no one could stop him from being late.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Don't hate me! I know it's short and I know I've been MIA but seriously, it's been wicked busy. I'm a tired ducky staying up at 1:50am for this. I just wanna finish it! hehe review :3_**

* * *

Being a thief, and a rather experienced one at that, love wasn't a word in his dictionary. At least… not anymore. After contemplating the oddly eventful relationship with Raven, he decided that, maybe he could keep his life, and her at the same time. He smoothly walked through the hotel lobby with a debonair smile. He directed himself to the elevator, smoothing out his suit which he 'borrowed' from Robin. He stepped into the glossy elevator, pressed his floor, and managed to close the doors. He was surprised at the silence of the book, but he knew to just appreciate that the stupid book finally shut his yap.

When he reached his level, he found himself shaking. It was unusual for him, sure, but Raven was acting weird yesterday. He doesn't want to lose her… What is he thinking? She doesn't come first. He does! He needs to start putting himself first, she can't be any type of priority! He made it to the room, he stood with a shaky confidence, and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a tall, hefty man, in a black suit. He scanned X over with his eyes then nodded and stepped aside. Red-X walked down a short hall to an opening. Nothing special, red wallpaper, some white couches, and Slade. Behind Slade, large windows viewed a beautiful overlook of the currently peaceful city.

"X. I'm glad you could make it," Slade greeted, his voice never ceasing to send shivers up the thief's spine.

"Slade, Got the money?"

Slade chuckled a light rolling laugh, "Slow down there, do you have the book?"

Red-X knew for a fact not to trust a criminal of any kind, but since Slade is the 'big-dog' and is sadly much more powerful than himself, he handed over the book before he received his cash.

"Very well, thank you. It was pleasure doing business with you," Slade waved him off, one of his lackeys handing Red-X a briefcase. Being the normal paranoid thief, Red-X stayed for a moment more to check and make sure his cash was in place, if only he had known it may have been smarter to leave as quickly as possible. He closed the case and turned to leave when he heard a snap. Instantly, the case was swiped from his possession and he was restrained between two large men.

"Do you think this is _funny_, X?" Slade seethed with rage.

"What?"

Slade threw the book to the floor. "You're not getting paid for _this_!" Slade spoke sternly.

The men dropped the thief and allowed him to check out the book. He opened it to find something he wouldn't have expected in a million years. On the first page, written in the finest handwriting, was all of the explanation he would need.

**_Dearest Slade,_**

**_Don't you think it's funny how X thought he could fool me? So did I. Actually, you would've been better off asking me for the book yourself. Either way you're not going to get it. Another thing that's funny? Oh, that I ever trusted that skeezey-lying-rat-bastard of a man. Yea, it's also pretty funny that he actually even tried to outsmart me. I think, it'd be fucking hilarious, if he hasn't realized by now that I'm breaking up with him, and that the book is fake. Oh, and this book is laced with a tracking device. I'll be there soon, and it won't be pretty. Isn't that funny? I think I'll be a comedian. Thanks for sharing a laugh._**

**_See You Soon,_**

**_Raven_**

Red-X watched as Slade and his lackeys fled, but he stayed. He wasn't really feeling anger or surprise. He was just completely and utterly amazed, too in awe to even think through the situation. He'd wait for Raven.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, i stopped recieving notifications so i thought i lost all of my reviewers, which might explain Raven's harshness.  
**

** teentitangirl25: Thanks for understanding :) hope you enjoy this chapter. it's definitely not my best.**

**Misty: I think I made X suffer enuf to meet your standards. if i didnt, just tell me and ill add him being hit by a bus :) I kicked his ass just for u 3**

**yamisangel101 : LMAO! YOU DID JINX IT! bahahaha. i miss u hun, tell yr bf to share.**

**Dude Your Awesome8 : I wanna end this and start a story with Scarlett dude!**

**morphious444 : I have risen from the dead! I need to start some christmas fics for everyone. raexbb, raexrobin, even raexred-X! (tho im starting to hate him)  
**

**Katie chang: I think i may have liked ur review best. it took me about 1000 'soons' to realize tht it just kept repeating XD haha thanks for reviewing! WAs this fast enuf?**

**GUYS! IT MIGHT BE AWHILE BEFORE I POST AGEN! some tests, and iv been neglecting my 2 wives and my boyfrend. so yea... plus this is my first christmas being on ff, so i MUST make some sort of christmas fic!**

* * *

Robin sighed contentedly, exiting the training room. It was luckily an uneventful day. Red-X was no where to be found, Beast Boy and Cyborg took Starfire to the arcade, and Raven had disappeared earlier. His mind was cluttered with frustration and anger when he heard Raven was going out. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Red-X left earlier, so Raven was going out with him today. So he didn't ask, didn't stop her. But when he got back to his room and found a single lilac sheet of paper on his bed, laced with that scent of lavender and vanilla that she always had, his heart stopped for just a moment.

_Dearest Robin,_

_ I feel like I could've said this better in person. I wish I could face you, but it's not that simple, and it's far too late for that. You were right, by the way, I don't know what trust is. I put it in the wrong person, and abused the trust others had in me. Now there are two things I know for sure. One, is that you'll never be able to trust me again, Robin. I wish I could change that, but it's not that easy. Two, is that I don't deserve your trust anyways. If you haven't noticed, there's a thick white book on your bed. It's for you. It's not much of a parting gift, but it's my trust. That book holds all of my secrets, and it's the one Slade wants. I trust you, Robin, and no matter what you choose to do with it, well, I probably deserve it. I wish I could've explained more, but it's all self-explanatory. I'm leaving, and I might be back. If there was one last thing I could do, I'd kiss you, and I'm sorry I can't. I really wish I could, but I messed it all up. Please understand that what we had was perfect, and I wish it could have gone better, but it's all too late now and all my fault. I'm so very deeply sorry. I know it doesn't change anything. You said you'd take me back, but you deserve better. Not to hurt you again. I want to learn from this mistake. I think I'll go back to suppressing my emotions. Everyone was better off. Robin, I love you. What we had was special, and I want to get back to that. Maybe some day if you find it in your heart to forgive me, maybe we can? No trust needed on your part, set me up with security cameras, anything. By the way, don't worry about X. I'll take care of him. I promise. You can trust me on this._

_Forever Yours,_

_Raven._

The paper was stained with her tears, still wet. He quickly put the letter into his drawer and grabbed the book off of the bed. What was he going to do with this? He remembered it clearly. Raven's first love, and first heartbreak. She never did know who to trust. He slid the book under his bed and decided not to go look for Raven yet. He had a feeling she had some business to take care of first…

* * *

X sat quivering in the corner of the room. Of course at first he was confident and strong, but with each passing second, each creek in the floor, each footstep, it only got worse. He knew she was coming, and the suspense was killing him. Then, he knew for sure she was close when he heard a cold, inexorable, grim laugh. (_Because apparently today everything's just _sooo _funny.) _Then he heard something that truly scared him, a loud, screeching, grieving cry from Slade, then more laughter. X quickly stood up, looking for an escape, any way out.

Then, as he stood in the window, just about to jump, the cold voice spoke to him.

"Going somewhere, X?" She monotoned. He turned to see her body, then her face hidden beneath a mask that formally belonged to Slade.

"N-no," He answered obediently, stepping out of the window frame.

She pulled the mask off of her face and there was one more thing that scared him. Actually, four. Four. Glowing. Red. Eyes. She opened her mouth and ran a tongue across her fangs. He had only seen this form of her once, and he was lucky enough not to be the cause. Poor Dr. Light was never the same. She began to close in on him and he began to panic even more.

"W-what happened to Slade?" Red-X asked, trying to buy himself some time.

"Well," She held the metal mask and tossed it around in her hands, "I was just sharing a laugh with him. You know, telling some jokes? But he didn't find them too funny. It was too bad too, I thought they were funny. But he kept screaming stuff like 'Please stop!' or 'My leg doesn't bend that way!'." She smiled to herself at the memory.

"Oh," X replied trying to think of an escape route.

"Yeah. Well," She smiled a pure smile, as her regular two eyes came through, "Hope he didn't want anymore kids," she shrugged.

His eyes grew wide. "So," she started again, "Let's get this started." She slipped Slade's mask back on then started walking toward him.

"But!" He ferreted his mind for an excuse, "Uh.. What about those jokes? Haha, why don't you tell some of those?"

She seemed hesitant in the way she cocked her head to the side, "Are you sure? I mean… I'm not sure if you'd understand my humor…"

"I'm positive! I love jokes…"

"Ok, so why did the little boy cry?" She slowly reached behind her back.

"Why?" He asked, already regretting his joke decision.

"Because the 'hero' stole his baseball bat," And with that she pulled out a shiny new baseball bat. Without warning she swiftly swung it between his legs. It didn't take much and he was instantly on the ground, holding his crotch in pain. She let out a small laugh, "You know. That wasn't my best joke. Stand up, I'll try another." He didn't move. "I said, **Get up," **Her four eyes came back and she used her black magic to move him herself.

"How about… ooo! I got one! Knock, knock…" She waited patiently but no one responded. She spoke up, getting angry, "I said," She lifted the bat again and hit him in in the stomach with each word, "**Knock, knock!"**

"Who's t-t-there?" His voice was now just a strained screeching sound.

"Karma," She smiled to herself.

"Karma who?"

"Karma's a bitch," She replied as she sent her black aura swirling around him then slowly she enclosed it, contorting him and crushing the air out of him. She laughed a long, hardy, maniacal laugh. He screamed in pain, tears flowing from his eyes with nowhere to go. The more he struggled, the tighter it got and he felt almost implosive. All he could think was that he was going to die. "What?" She asked. "Now you want to cry?" Her voice became very deep and horrifying, "You wanted jokes! Now laugh!" He continued to cry knowing there was no way he could even waste the breath on a chuckle. "**LAUGH!" **She boomed, the aura getting tighter. He let out a tight fake chuckle and she dropped him from her grasp.

He sprawled out on the floor, crying. He had never felt such pain, and instantly he regretted ever making her angry. He risked a glance to see her looking equally regretful.

"I-I'm sorry." She dropped the mask and tears ran down her face too. But she didn't touch him. "I shouldn't have gone that far. I let rage take over me…. I'm sorry."

He smirked and choked out a, "You should be…"

Instantly, her face became red with rage and the tears evaporated off of her face. "Oh, X. Obviously you haven't learned your lesson." He shook with fear, he shouldn't kept his mouth shut. "Please," she scoffed, "There's worse than what happened to you."

"Like what?" He held his stomach in pain.

"Well, if you really want to know…" And with that, she grew her four eyes, and he cried out in fear again. She stretched to the height of the ceiling and leered over him, her cloak wielding tentacles at the end.

"Please! NO!" He cried as the tentacles grabbed him and pulled him into her cloak, he was too weak to fight back. About ten seconds later she changed back to her normal form and Red-X lay on the floor, drained of all color, all happiness, all snide remarks. He shook and cried for help but it fell on deaf ears.

"Do you know what that is?" She asked, a cold, unforgiving expression on her face.

He didn't answer.

"That's my pain. The pain you caused me. The pain I caused myself. You're just lucky you're still alive."

"W-w-what… a-aaaaa-re you g-g-g-going to do to me?" He cried more.

"Nothing more," She smiled. "I had my fun. I'm just going to give you to a friend…."

* * *

Robin rounded the corner to the staircase in haste. He skipped most of the stairs and ran to the interrogation room where the breach was first set off. He rounded the corner, and looked into the room. He shook his head and let out a skeptical, "No way…."

In the boring grey room where they normally interrogate criminals, was a giant black bubble, and in it, was a broken, crying, old thief. One who went by the name Red-X. He quickly opened the door and walked in. As soon as he entered, the bubble disappeared and the thief fell to the ground in a helpless heap of sobs. Robin lifted him off of the ground by his collar and smirked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Red-X."

"Robin! Please, take me to jail! I don't care. I don't need Raven coming after me again! PLEASE!"

Robin grinned his lop-sided grin. Raven did well. He dropped X onto his feet and turned to walk away.

"Ok, X. I'll take you to jail."

"Really? You're not going to kill me?"

"Well," Robin started, "I'm pretty sure that Raven kept you alive because you don't deserve death. She wants you to suffer."

Red-X didn't respond. "I'm done with you," Robin said, walking away. Then, a sudden change of heart made him come back. He looked into Red-X's mask. "_This _is for touching her," He put one hand on X's shoulder to hold him up, then took the other hand and punched him in the gut. It knocked the wind out of him and Robin struggled to hold him up. "And _this_, is for breaking her heart." Robin threw him against the wall.

"You're free to go, but I want the Red-X suit back," Robin said, as he watched X sink to the floor. "You can keep the business suit, blood stains are hard to wash out. Try Zout. That stuff works wonders."

Robin left the room, closing the door and shutting off the light.

* * *

Raven sat in the bistro. She was only here, at the same table a few nights ago. She gave a sad smile as she tried to remake the memory.

_He held her hand amorously across the table, "I love you, Raven."_

_She dropped her fork in shock, then smiled delicately, "I love you too."_

She reached out to touch him, but the memory of her happiest, and guiltiest moment faded and deteriorated at her touch. She could still feel the warmth of his hand and she wished it wasn't so far away. Though, she could still feel the tingle of his kiss on her lips and that was gone in a moment too. She let her head fall into her hands as she let out some more sobs.

"Uh, Miss? Are you okay?" A deep, concerned voice asked.

She tilted her head a bit, her tangled hair falling into her tear-stained eyes. She sniffled then gave a weak smile. "Yeah… I- my glass is empty," she says, pointing to her wine glass, "I just need some more." He was a young man, who didn't need to hear her problems. He looked about 15, with black hair falling to his chin, and smooth, clear, tanned skin. He was tall and brawn too. He worked there, donning a black tuxedo, a bowtie, and a crisp white shirt. The restaurant was a bit over the top. He plopped down lazily at the seat across from her.

"You're not going to find all of the answers to your problems at the bottom of a wine glass. Listen, Lady, this isn't a bar. I hate to say it, but you can't just sit in here, drink, and cry."

She felt a hard feeling of embarrassment hurt her pride. "I know," She agreed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not saying you have to leave. Maybe I can help. What's the problem?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," She smiled reassuringly.

"Okay. You can stay, but you have to order something."

"Uh… anything you suggest."

"Coming up," he said with a smile. He quickly got up and left. She sighed as the lonely air fell over her once more.

"Hot date tonight?"

"No," she sighed, turning to see where the voice came from. She turned to see the one thing she had been dreaming about all evening. A spiky-haired, mysterious, incredibly handsome and debonair _gentleman._

"Robin? What are you doing here?" she asked awestruck.

"Just bringing back some old memories. How about you?"

"Same." The two grew silent. Finally, Robin spoke up.

"Got your letter," He took the seat across from her. "You can't leave, Rae. We need you. Besides, where is there to go?"

"Anywhere. Robin, I overstayed my welcome the minute I even thought about…" [Red-X] "…Robin, I'm sorry for all of this. I love you. I wanted to like him, because I hurt you soo badly. I wanted you to forget me. I wanted to forget you! But… I couldn't…" Raven finished.

"I love you too, Raven, but-"

She cut him off by putting a finger to his mouth. "Then let me leave with that, Robin. That's all I want to hear."

He was upset by this, he really needed to vent to her. To tell her all she did wrong. To say that it wasn't okay. To get all of this weight off of his chest. But even though she didn't deserve it, he loves her, and won't do anything to hurt her. He watched in silence as she called for the check. She pulled out a masculine brown leather wallet.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked, knowing that bulky wallet wasn't hers.

"Dinner's on _X _tonight…" She handed him the wallet then stood up. She came around the table, kissed Robin sweetly on the cheek, then walked out of the restaurant. She took up her soul Raven form and took off.

* * *

She stood in front of the door but hesitantly knocked. The door swung open as if expecting her.


	13. PSA totally defeats purpose

**Hey guys! I deleted my last PSA which was very very upsetting because then, ch.12 overlapped and it wouldn't accept reviews! this kills the point but, leave ur reviews here.**

**also, as a bonus: how are ur christmas spirits? I'm getting into the christmas cheer and have decided to write some seasonal fanfics! this is my first christmas on fanfiction so i will leave my mark. haha anyways, i was just writing down some bbxrae ideas when it hit me: HOW WOULD U GUYS LIKE SOME RAEXROBIN XMAS FANFICS? wooo! haha, well tell me your opinion and i will def have that out, but only if u want it. i thought Red-X wasn't really a christmas character BUT i cud def write a raexred-x fanfic ONLY if u tell me u want one. so take ur time, leave a review to the last chappie, and tell me what u want.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**xoxo Treskttn  
**


	14. dancing with tears in my eyes

**A/N: This shudnt be considered an actual chapter. It's just to pass the time between now and my real update. I thought this song really fit. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I dont own dancing with tears in my eyes by kesha**

* * *

"Oh helllll no, Hun you can't stay here," The girl began to slam the door but Raven stopped it with her black aura.

Raven didn't look up to meet her eyes. "Please. I have no where to go. No drama. I promise. I'll stay quiet. I'll help out."

"Let her explain herself, Bee. We weren't there," Aqualad excused Raven.

Raven looked into Bee's eyes, "Please. I'm begging."

"Okay," She decided reluctantly, "You get to at least explain yourself."

They all traveled to the discussion room. They sat at the long table in the plain room. Everyone waited for her to begin.

"_Here we go_," She began, "_Welcome to my funeral_," She whispered to herself. She wished she could take it all back. The guilt would never leave her. She just wished there was something she could do.

_Without you._

_I don't even have a pulseAll alone it's dark and coldWith every move I die _

"_Here I go this is my confessional, A lost cause nobody can save my soul. I am so delusional…_" She looked down at her hands trying to control her emotions.

_With every move I die_

"_I have destroyed our love it's gone, Payback is sick it's all my fault…"_

_

* * *

_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting to get through the night_

_I'm losing it _

_With every move I die_

_I'm faded I'm broken inside_

_I've wasted the love of my life_

_I'm Losing it _

_With every move I die_

Raven walked along the beach. She looked back at the Titan's East tower, kind of thankful they let her stay. She turned to look at the unfamiliar city, only steps away. She didn't like this city. Her city was Jump City. She missed it so much. This wasn't her beach either. Her beach had sand, this beach was just rocks.

"_When did I become such a hypocrite? Double life, lies that you caught me in_?" She spoke to herself. She wasn't sure why, but she's been doing that lately. "_Trust me I'm paying for it, with every move I die…"_

_On the floor I'm just a zombie_

_Who I am is not who I wanna be_

_I'm such a tragedy_

_With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love it's gone_

_Payback is sick it's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting to get through the night_

_I'm losing it _

_With every move I die_

_I'm faded I'm broken inside_

_I've wasted the love of my life_

_I'm Losing it _

_With every move I die_

_This is it_

_And now you're really gone_

_This time_

_Never once thought_

_I'd be in pieces left behind_


End file.
